Long Lost Brother
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily meets her long lost brother and his twin sister and then trouble arrives. Will Emily and everyone on the team and all of the Sons be alright?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright I got this idea while laying in the hospital bed… This story will be a crossover! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Summary: Emily meets her long lost brother and then trouble arrives. Will Emily and everyone on the team and all of the Sons be alright?

Emily Prentiss was sitting at her desk when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. but didn't recognize the phone number. She knew that sometimes friends called her numbers she didn't know so she decided to go ahead and answer her cell.

"Prentiss." Emily said when she clicked the answer button.

"Am I speaking to Emily Prentiss?" a male voice asked.

Emily's eyebrows puckered as she tried to place the voice but couldn't. "Yes this is Emily Prentiss. Who is this?"

Emily heard the called take a deep breath before he replied with "I can't tell you who I am but can you meet up with me? I promise that I will explain everything once we meet up."

Emily stood up from her desk as she motioned for Morgan to come over to her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Morgan stand up and walk towards her.

"Look I don't feel comfortable meeting up with someone I don't know. Why can't you tell me over the phone who you are?" Emily said as she met Morgan's concerned eyes.

Morgan started to reach for the phone but Emily shook her head. She wasn't sure where this was going but she wanted to find out for some strange reason.

She heard the guy sigh again and he said "Look I promise that nothing bad will happen to you. If it makes you feel more comfortable bring someone with you. But please I need you to meet with me as soon as you can."

Emily closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine I'll meet with you but I pick the place. There is a Starbucks coffee shop down the road from where I work. Meet me there in thirty minutes."

Once again the guy sighed. "Luckily I know where you are talking about. It is currently where I am actually. I flew in from out of state to find you. I will see you in thirty minutes then. By the way when you walk in you will see me because I'm the only one wearing a leather vest."

"Alright I will see you shortly." Emily said before closing her cell phone.

"What in the hell Emily? You just agreed to meet with someone and you don't even know who they are! What were you thinking woman?" Morgan asked in a loud voice.

Emily looked around and saw that Dave and Hotch had come out of their offices and were coming towards where her and Morgan were standing. "Damn it Derek why don't you just yell if you're going to be that loud. I don't think the people in the hall heard you!"

Morgan took a small step forward and said just as Dave and Hotch reached them "Would yelling make you see sense? What you are planning on doing is stupid not to mention it could be dangerous! Damn it Emily I love you like a sister. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

By this time Reid was also coming towards them with Garcia and JJ following him. Emily closed her eyes and wondered how they even knew something was going on.

"What is going on here you two?" Hotch asked as he looked from Emily to Morgan.

Emily sighed and turned towards Hotch. "Nothing is going on Hotch."

Morgan snorted and looked at Hotch, Dave and the rest of the team. "Yeah nothing is going on except the fact that Emily is getting ready to go and meet with someone that she doesn't know. Hell she doesn't even know the guys name!"

Hotch looked at Emily in concern. "Is this true Prentiss?"

Emily sighed and glared at Morgan before turning to Hotch. "It's true but I will be fine. Jesus it's not like I'm meeting him in some back alley. I'm meeting him in Starbucks. I'll be just fine! Will you all just quit looking at me like I'm a child?"

Dave stepped forward and put his hand on Emily's shoulder. "We don't think you're a child but you shouldn't go alone regardless of the fact that it is daylight and in a place that you know. Let us come with you Emily. We'll stay behind if that is what you want but at least let us come and make sure that you are safe. Please?"

Emily groaned because she knew what Dave was saying was the truth. "Alright fine you guys can come and one of you can come in with me. He told me I could bring someone with me. I mean it though. Only one of you can sit at the table with me and this guy. I don't care what the rest of you do no offense."

Everyone chuckled and Hotch said "I'll sit with you. Dave and JJ you two walk in like a couple. Morgan, Garcia and Reid you three walk in before us like you're taking a break together."

Everyone nodded and Emily looked at her watch. "I have to get going if I'm going to get there on time. I told him thirty minutes and it's already been twenty minutes."

Hotch nodded and walked up to his office. Everyone quickly grabbed what they needed and soon they were heading out of the BAU. Emily was a little nervous but she didn't want it to show. She wanted to know who this mysterious guy was and what he wanted with her.

Morgan, Reid and Garcia all walked ahead of Emily and Hotch with JJ and Dave following behind them at a distance.

As they were walking Hotch said "This guy wouldn't even tell you his name? Did he tell you want he wanted? Did he say anything that could give you a clue about what he wanted or needed?"

Emily shook her head and frowned. "He just told me he would tell me everything in person. It sounded important Hotch. No he didn't tell me his name or anything. I don't know what to think."

Hotch nodded and five minutes later they were at Starbucks. He watched in silence as Emily took in a deep breath before opening up the door. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her in. Once they were inside he kept his hand on the small of her back even when she stopped for a minute and looked around. He heard her sigh before she started walking again. He looked in the direction that they were going and saw a man sitting at a corner table in a leather vest and jeans. As he walked behind her he looked at the man that was now standing as they reached the table.

"You must be Emily. It's nice to finally meet you." the man said and held out a hand.

Emily shook his hand and said "Yes, I'm Emily and this is my boss Aaron Hotchner but we all call him Hotch. Now that I'm here will you please at least tell me your name?" Emily asked exasperated.

The man laughed and nodded his head. "I'm Jax Teller and I'm your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, added this story to their favorites and story alerts! This chapter will be done to a song title prompt! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't CM or the song used!

Prompt: All That Really Matters – Jon Bon Jovi

The man laughed and nodded his head. "I'm Jax Teller and I'm your brother."

Emily's mouth dropped open as she stared at the man standing in front of her. "You can't be my brother. I don't have any siblings. What kind of joke is this?"

Hotch started getting concerned so he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Emily and drew her into him and said "Look I don't know what kind of game you are playing but you are not going to play it with Emily Prentiss. Go find someone else to play your games with."

Jax stepped forward and said "I can prove it Agent Prentiss. My Mom is your Mom. She put you up for adoption when you were three years old. I have pictures along with your birth records. If you don't believe me call the woman that you call Mom and ask her. Please just call her before you leave here."

Emily frowned but took her cell phone out and dialed her Mother's number and as soon as she heard her Mother's voice she said "Mother am I your daughter or did you adopt me?"

Emily listened as her Mother said "Yes, you are adopted Emily. Why do you ask? How did you find out?"

Emily gasped and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. The last thing she heard as she started to faint was people yelling her name.

Hotch barely caught Emily before she hit the ground. He swung her up into his arms and sat down in a chair at the table that Jax had gotten up from. Shortly after he sat down with Emily on his lap he was surrounded by his team plus a few people that he didn't know.

"Aaron why did Emily faint? Who was she talking to on her phone?" Dave asked as he ran his hands gently through Emily's hair.

"I think she just found out that she was adopted. This man here says he is her brother and his name is Jax teller." Hotch said.

Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Reid, and Dave all gasped and JJ said "Has she confirmed that she was adopted? Has she talked to Ambassador Prentiss?"

Hotch nodded. "That is who she was on the phone too right before she fainted. Shouldn't she be coming around by now? Reid do something!"

Spencer took a step forward but before he could check her over a woman beat him to her and said "I'm her sister Katie and I'm a Nurse. I'm Jax's twin sister. Her pulse is returning to normal so she should be waking up any second now."

As soon as the words left her mouth Emily started stirring and blinked her eyes open before saying "What happened?"

Hotch smoothed the hair off of Emily's face and said "You fainted after you talked to your Mother."

That brought it all back to Emily and she looked at Hotch and then around at everyone and said "My whole life is a lie. My mom did adopt me. She even said since I know now that I'm not even a real Prentiss."

Hotch and everyone gasped and Hotch growled "Prentiss listen to me. It doesn't matter that you were adopted and it doesn't matter what your last name is. All that matters is that you are alive and are here. Fuck what your Mother said. Don't listen to her."

Emily shook her head. "Now I know why she never loved me the way she should have. My God if she wasn't going to love me then why adopt me?"

Jax knelt down in front of Emily. "Look at me Emily. I know that this is a lot to lay on you but I need you to focus on what I'm going to say. I notice that all of your team is here and maybe that is for the best. Yes, I am your brother and this here is Katie and she is my twin sister which also makes her your sister. I need you to come to Charming, California. We have in the last month had over fifteen women raped and some of them had died. I need you to come and help me find out who is doing this. Can you do that?"

Emily gasped and her eyes widened as she looked at Hotch and the rest of the team and then back to Jax. "You mean you're police department has no leads? Why hasn't he contacted someone before now?"

Jax hung his head. "There is a lot that you need to know and I will tell you but right now I need to know if you will come with me and help me find who is doing this to the women of my town."

Emily looked at Hotch once again and then back at Jax and nodded. "I'll be there within the next two days. I need to get some things straightened out first. I can't tell you if the team will come but I most definitely will. Plus I want you to tell me who my birth mother is and what you know about her."

Jax nodded and said "I can do that but I can also do better than that. You can meet her when you get to Charming. She is still alive and she has been looking for you for many years."

Emily gasped but before she could say anything there was the sound of gunfire and the next thing she knows she's on the floor and in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm glad you guys are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Emily gasped but before she could say anything there was the sound of gunfire and the next thing she knows she's on the floor and in pain.

Emily's ears were ringing and her eyesight was just coming back. She felt a weight on top of her and looked and saw both Hotch and Jax covering her. She was about to ask why when she remembered hearing gunfire.

"Oh my God is everyone alright?" Emily asked with a yell.

Hotch and Jax both got off of Emily at the same time and said at the same time "Emily are you alright?"

Emily nodded but her eyes got wide when she saw that both Jax and Hotch were bleeding. "I'm fine but you two aren't. Oh my God you've been shot!"

Hotch and Jax looked at one another and then down at themselves. They had indeed been grazed by a bullet. They were both just now starting to feel the pain.

"I'm fine Prentiss. Are you sure you weren't hit? When I heard gunfire I tried to get you down to the ground and cover you before you could be hit." Hotch said.

Jax nodded and said "I'm alright too but I'm with Hotch. Are you alright? You weren't hit were you?"

Emily looked at herself and noticed that she hadn't been hit and shook her head. "No I'm fine because of you two. What in the hell were you two thinking trying to get me to safety but not thinking about yourselves?"

By this time everyone else was starting to get up and Emily looked around to make sure that everyone was alright. She saw Dave get up and help the brunette up that he had covered. She saw Derek helping Penelope up and she saw Spencer helping JJ up. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that they were all alright.

Jax finished standing up and looked around. He wondered who it was that shot up the coffee house but he got his answer when he turned around. Coming in through the door that was barely standing was one of the men he never wanted to see again. He couldn't believe that he had followed him and some of the others from Charming. He was getting ready to say something when he felt something fly into him and the next thing he heard was a shot being fired.

Emily looked to where her new found brother's eyes was looking and she saw a man coming in carrying a gun. She saw that her brother was just standing there so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She jumped up and slammed into her brother as she pulled her gun out and fired a shot. She watched as her bullet hit her target right before she landed on top of Jax. Her ears were still ringing and she noticed that everyone except Jax was pulling out weapons.

She looked down at her brother and said "Are you alright and who in the hell did you bring with you? Just who are you Jax Teller?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go with the next chapter to this story! You will get to learn more about Jax and Katie Teller!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Jax swallowed as he looked away from Emily before saying "I can't tell you much right now but what I can tell you is that the guy you just shot is one of the ones that we have been suspecting of the rapes. I can also tell you that he probably followed me because he is Katie's ex boyfriend's right hand man. I think that he probably followed us on Katie's ex's orders because he wants Katie back."

Emily frowned and turned towards where her new found sister was standing. "Why is your ex boyfriend sending someone after you?"

At this everyone turned around and looked at Katie but the one looking at her the most was none other than David Rossi. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her for some reason. If he was honest he really didn't want to take his eyes away from her. He was concerned when the shooting started and now he was even more concerned for the woman standing in front of him.

Katie took in a deep breath and looked at her long lost sister. "My ex Jesse is abusive and I could take it but as soon as he lifted his hand and hit my son I left. Since then he has been having me followed and trying to get me to come back to him. I won't do it so he has resorted to even more violence."

A glare came over Emily's mouth and she bit out "You mean to tell me you have an ex boyfriend who was abusive? You mean to tell me I have a nephew? And you mean to tell me that your abusive ex boyfriend has hit my nephew?"

By this time Emily was seething mad so Hotch stepped up by her and rubbed her back in a soothing fashion as he said "Calm down Prentiss. You don't need to be stressed and neither does your sister."

Emily swallowed but nodded and looked back at Katie and smiled slightly when Katie said "Yes, you have a nephew. His name is Connor James or CJ for short. He is five years old. I didn't leave Jesse because he said if I did he would come after me and kill me, my son, and whatever family I had. I just couldn't take him hitting CJ so I ran and finally told Jax what was going on. Him and the club have been protecting me since I broke down and told them."

Emily felt the rage run through her but before she said anything Dave stepped forward and said "Emily I'm going with you to Charming when you go."

Emily looked at Dave in shock but nodded. When she looked in his eyes she saw something and had to stop herself from screaming or hitting him. She saw that he not only had concern in his eyes for Katie but something much much more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Prompt: I Hate You then I Love You

After giving the local police their statements the BAU team plus the new family that Emily found all headed back to the Federal Building. They decided that the best place for the conversation would be in the BAU conference room. Hotch was walking close to Emily and he kept looking at her in concern. He knew that she was worried about everyone else but herself. Himself and Jax both got patched up by the EMT's when they came to the scene. Luckily it was just a graze and not a deep one so he didn't require any stitches and neither did Jax.

"Prentiss are you sure you're alright?" Hotch asked as they walked into the Federal Building.

Emily looked over and gave Hotch a tight smile "I'm fine Hotch. You should be worried about yourself instead of me. I'm not the one who was shot."

Hotch chuckled and shook his head. "I wasn't shot I was grazed and you made sure I let the paramedics check me out. I'm fine but it's you I'm worried about."

Emily groaned and looked into Hotch's eyes. "I promise you I am fine. However I am going to need some time off. I want to go to Charming and take a look around. I want to know why nothing is really being done about these women being raped."

Hotch nodded. "I can understand that but you have to understand if you go I go. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

Emily shook her head. "Hotch I won't be going alone. Remember Dave said he wanted to go with me also."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't care if Dave is going or not Prentiss. We are all going with you. Plus Jax asked for our help. This is a case that the BAU will take on. Plus I want to be there for you when you meet your birth mother."

Emily sighed because she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She just nodded her head and got in the elevator that had finally arrived. She felt Hotch follow her in and had to stop herself from shivering when his hand accidently brushed up against her butt when he stood next to her. She saw that Dave, Katie, Derek, Spencer, and Penelope all got on but that Jax or none of the others including JJ got in the elevator so she raised an eyebrow.

"We will meet you upstairs Emily. It seems that the men don't want in an elevator." JJ said.

Emily chuckled and looked at Jax. "What you ain't afraid of gunfire but you are afraid of a little elevator?"

Katie chuckled and said "He isn't afraid of an elevator but he doesn't like being cramped up which he will be if we all get in here."

Jax mock glared at Katie and Emily and said "I'll see you two upstairs in a few minutes. Will you two please stay out of trouble until I get there?"

Emily mock glared right back "Ohhh little brother look who is talking. I just met you and the trouble that comes with you. But if you want to go into protective mode then talk to the man standing beside me."

Hotch chuckled as he looked Jax in the eyes. "I promise that she will not get into any trouble. I won't let her."

Jax nodded. "I may be your little brother, Sister but I still take care of my own and you are my blood so there for I will take care of you."

Emily rolled her eyes as the doors started to shut she called out "That is fine but who takes care of you?"

Everyone laughed and Hotch said "He has a point Prentiss. He is a man so he will take care of you."

Emily turned her head and glared at Hotch. "Don't go there Hotch because you know how I get."

Hotch huffed and said "Fine I won't go there but that doesn't mean I won't take care of you and you know that."

This time it was Emily that huffed. "Yes, I know that and sometimes I hate you then I love you for it."

Emily blushed as she realized what she said. When she heard Hotch laugh she let out a sigh of relief because he obviously didn't realize what she meant. She wasn't kidding when she said I love you because she was one hundred percent in love with him. Only if he knew it but then again she was glad that he didn't know it. She wondered what her new brother and sister thought of him and decided that when she had a couple minutes alone with them she would ask their opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews… I'm glad that you guys are liking the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

When everyone was finally in the conference room and the door was shut Emily turned towards Jax. "What else are you not telling me? And don't give me that crap that you will tell me later. I want to know what in the hell is going on and I want to know now."

Jax nodded and sighed. "My son Able was kidnapped three months ago and we have yet to find him. Not only do I need and want your help with what is going on in my town but I need and want your help in finding my son. The Prospect was stabbed to death trying to save my son while the woman that I was seeing at the time just stood by and didn't try to stop him from getting kidnapped."

Emily as well as JJ and Penelope all gasped and Emily said "Are you telling me that this woman you were with just let Able get kidnapped?"

Katie stepped forward and put her hand on Jax's shoulder in a show of support as Jax said "Tara and I have a lot of history. I guess I can't say that she let him get kidnapped but she sure as hell could have taken Able and ran while Halfsack was trying to distract the guy who kidnapped my son. But instead she just stood there watching it all happen. I didn't get back to my house quick enough or to the boatyard before Cameron took off with my son."

It took all of Emily's will power not to turn around and punch something or throw something. "How old is my nephew Jax?"

Jax smiled a little and said "He will be a year old soon."

Emily took in a deep breath and then let her eyes look at everyone in the room especially her team members as she said "I don't know what you guys want to do but I am going with Jax. I am going to help find out who is hurting the women in his town and then I am going to help find my nephew. You guys do what you want to do but as of now I'm putting everything I have into finding Able and the SOB who is terrorizing the women of Charming."

Hotch looked Emily in the eye. "You know that I'm going with you. I can't say what the rest is doing but I'm definitley going. I'll even bring Jack and Jessica with me."

The rest of the team looked at one another and nodded and JJ stepped forward and said "We're all going with you Emily. We will let Dave talk to the Director and make sure that it is alright. We will go above Strauss's head. I'll bring Henry with me. I'm sure while we're all working since Hotch is going to bring Jessica and Jack with him that Jessica will watch Henry for me. You are not in this alone. We're all family and we help family."

One by one Spencer, Derek, Penelope and Dave all nodded and Dave said "JJ is right. We are family is this is what we do. We will find out who is hurting the women of Charming and we will find and get your nephew back. She was also right in saying that I will talk to the Director."

Emily shook her head no but before she could say anything the door to the conference room opened and in walked the Director of the FBI. He wasn't paying attention to who was all in the room and he thought that she was alone as he said "Pumpkin your Mother just called me and told me that she told you that you were adopted. I'm so sorry that you had to find out that way. But I have to be honest and tell you that you are one hundred percent my daughter. I don't care what your Mother says."

Everyone in the room gasped and Emily's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that her stoic father didn't think to lift his eyes up and make sure that they were alone. Nobody knew that the Director of the FBI was her father.

"Ummm Dad I'm not alone." Emily said in a hiss.

Is was at that second that the Director looked up and Jax paled and said "Oh my God you're alive!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks all for the lovely reviews! Glad that you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

"Jax it's nice to see you after all these years and you too Katie." the Director said.

Emily stood still and was in shock. "Dad you know Jax and Katie?"

The Director sighed and knew that he was going to have to tell Emily the truth now. He never wanted her to have to know what he use to be but now there was no way around it. Not only was he going to hurt Emily but he was also going to end up hurting Jax and Katie at the same time. This is the last thing he ever wanted to happen.

The Director took a deep breath and said "Of course I know Jax and Katie, Pumpkin. They are after all my children as well."

Emily gasped and swayed on her feet and would have fell to the floor if Hotch wouldn't have wrapped his arm around her waist. Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. When she asked her Mother earlier if she was adopted her Mother had told her yes and that she wasn't a true Prentiss. Just what in the hell was going on here?

"How can I be adopted if I am your biological daughter Father?" Emily asked in a stunned whisper.

The Director knew he was going to have to bare his soul here to Emily so he took a deep breath. "My real name is John Teller. If you all will sit down I will tell you a story."

Jax shook his head and stepped forward and before anyone could do anything he brought his fist back and then it flew forward hitting John Teller in the nose and Jax growled "That is for letting our Mother think you were dead. How could you take one child but leave your other two behind? How could you let Mom believe all these years that you were dead?"

Katie stepped forward and slapped her back from the dead father across the face making everyone in the room gasp and she said "I can't believe you're alive and you didn't let us know! What kind of father does that?"

John's cheek was stinging but he wasn't going to say anything. He deserved everything that his kids were doing to him but he knew that what he had to sat was going to hurt them and he wished that he didn't have to divulge what he knew but he also knew that there was no way around it any longer. His past has finally caught up to him.

"Sir, can you just tell us what is going on? I think we all have the right to know especially Emily." Hotch said in a tight voice.

John nodded and sighed as he began his story. "I met Emily's real mother when I was a teenager. We fell in love fast and we fell in love hard. I was in the army and came back home and she told me that she was pregnant. We got married and I was happy. Some of my army friends and me made a Motorcycle Club called Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original. I won't lie and say that I was always on the right side of the law because more often then not I wasn't. After Emily was born things got better for a while and then we found out that Gemma was pregnant again and this time with twins. Things started to get bad again so I had a friend take Emily and raise her until I could come and get her. By this time Jax and Katie were almost 3 years old and Emily was only six years old. I would go and see Emily whenever I could get away without anyone knowing and I did this for a couple years and I would always tell Emily that her Mother was away on business so that when she met Elizabeth she thought that she was finally meeting her mother. You see Gemma didn't like the fact that I was trying to turn the club around. She liked all the money that was coming in so she got involved with my VP and thought I didn't know anything about it. One night I heard them talking about how I had to die so that they could run the club the way that they wanted too. I talked to an FBI Agent I knew and gave him all the goods that he needed and he helped me fake my death. Once clear I took Emily and told anyone who asked that I had adopted her. Elizabeth doesn't even know that she is my biological daughter."

By this time everyone in the room was in shock and Jax and Katie both had looks on their faces that if someone could die from a look then everyone in the room would be dead. Jax always suspected that his step father had a hand in his father's death but could never prove it. Now he knew what he suspected to be the truth he was livid. He lost his father and his sister all because of his Mother's greediness.

Katie stepped forward and hugged her Dad. "I'm sorry I slapped you Dad. I was just so angry. I'm glad that you're alive though."

John smiled and pulled his youngest daughter into his arms. "It's alright Sweetheart. If I was in your shoes I would have done the exact same thing. I'm glad that you and Jax found out about Emily and that you all have met. Now why don't you tell me what has been happening in Charming for the last thirty some years?"

Jax shurgged and said "Well Mom was on the run but came back after an Agent with the ATF confessed that she set Mom up. You have a grandson who is about a year old and he was kidnapped three months ago. Katie has a five year old son and an abusive ex boyfriend. I'm the VP of the club now but I have a feeling I'll be taking over as President soon. I came here to get Emily's and her teams help."

John had a thunderous expression on his face by the time Jax quit talking. "Of course you will have Emily's and the teams help but you'll also have my help. Emily I'm going to have your Uncle take over for me and it looks like we're going back to Charming!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright so this wasn't an actual chapter that I had wrote but my muse and I both like making Erin Strauss's life hell! So this is going to be the next chapter and then I will post the original chapter 8 as chapter 9! Lmfao….

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Everyone including those from Charming were surrounding the Director when the door to the conference room was thrown open. The BAU team all turned towards the person who had the nerve to just walk in and when they did this they blocked the Director from view.

"What is the meaning of all these people in here Agent Hotchner? This is a work place not some place for trash to hang out." Strauss said in a snide tone.

Emily looked up at this and said "Watch what you are saying there Strauss. That trash as you put it two of them are my brother and sister! If you want to stay in one piece you will apoligize."

Strauss laughed and said bitterly "I should have known that you came from trash Prentiss. Get your stuff and get out of here you're fired."

Katie turned around and glared at Strauss "I don't know who you think you are but you won't talk to my sister like that."

Strauss stepped forward and said "I'll talk to her any way I damn well please. There isn't a whole lot that you can do."

Hotch glared at Strauss "She may not be able to do anything but if you even try to fire Prentiss for no reason I will make your life a living hell."

All of the BAU team stepped forward and stood on both sides of Emily while her brother, sister and the other guys that came with them stepped forward too. Apparently they all forgot that the Director was sitting behind them and he was still out of Strauss's eyesight so she still didn't know that he was there.

"You're all fired." Strauss bit out.

Dave stepped forward and growled "Erin you may way to rethink what you are saying. Don't forget everything I know. You have no reason to fire us and you definitley have no reason to fire Emily Prentiss. I mean just because she wouldn't tell you what you wanted to hear about Aaron? I mean come on Strauss are you that worried about your place that you have to blackmail people to get them to spy on someone and to say what you want to hear?"

John Teller had heard enough and he was seeing red. He stood up and looked over Emily's shoulder at Strauss and he could have laughed when he saw her go pale.

"What is it you were saying Erin?" the Director asked in a hushed tone.

Strauss swalloed visably. "I'm sorry Sir I didn't know you were in here. Why are you in here with the likes of these people?"

John stepped around everyone and came to a stop directly in front of Strauss. "I'll explain that in a minute. What is this I hear that you tried to use Agent Prentiss to get information on Agent Hotchner? Is that why she almost resigned a couple years ago?"

Strauss glared because she knew that if she didn't get out of this that it would be her job that was gone. "No, Sir I never once tried to use Agent Prentiss. What they are saying is a lie."

Emily stepped forward next to her dad and glared right back at Strauss. "Oh so it isn't true that you had me placed on Hotch's team because you wanted me to get information on him for you so that you could find some reason to have him fired? Strauss the only thing you are worried about is your place in this bureau. I have never needed to lie unlike you. You like to make threats and when things don't go the way you want them too you get all pissy with our team because not only are we co workers but we are family!"

Hotch stepped forward and placed his hand on Emily's shoulder as Jax and Katie both stepped forward and placed their hands on her other shoulder in a sign of support as each member of the team also stepped forward in support as well as the men that came with Jax and Katie.

Emily laughed when she saw Strauss swallow convulsively before Strauss said "Prentiss I would advise you to keep your mouth shut. What are you still even doing here because I fired you?"

John glared at Strauss and said "Actually Erin she will be staying however you are hereby fired. You will not mess with my daughter again or her team. I knew something was up when Emily's tried to resign because she has worked hard to get to the BAU and you just about made her lose her dream all because you think Agent Hotchner is a threat to your position. Well you are no longer with the FBI. And the ones that you called trash are my son and daughter. You will apoligize to them Erin or do I need to remind you where you came from? Rossi isn't the only one who knows all about you. I make it a point to know anything and everything about those I hire and place in high powered positions."

Strauss paled and said "Agent Prentiss is your daughter? I didn't know you had any children. You can't fire me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

John laughed bitterly. "You tried to fire my daughter who has done nothing. And yes you have done something. You abused your position and I will not tolerate that! I will have security escort you up to your office and watch you get your things and then escort you out of the building. But know this Erin if you don't remember anything else I have said today. If you go near my daughters or my son I will make you pay and you don't want to know how I will make you pay. Do I make myself clear?"

Strauss nodded and Dave said "John, Security is on the way up here."

John nodded and looked at Strauss with a raised eyebrow. "I do believe you owe my kids an apology."

Strauss swallowed and said "I'm sorry."

Emily laughed and said "No your not but that's okay. We don't really need or want your apology. How does it feel Strauss? All the time you put in to destroy Hotch's team just destroyed your career."

Before anyone could stop her Strauss raised her hand and slapped Emily hard across the face and said "You little fucking bitch you will pay for what you have done."

Katie had Strauss pinned to the floor with her arm across her throat before anyone could blink and she said in a deadly voice "You don't ever hit my sister again you no good slut. If you ever lay one hand on my sister or someone else again I will break that hand. If you ever come near my family or friends again and I find out about it I will find you and I will hurt you. Now get the fuck out of here."

Dave was shocked at first but he stepped forward and gently lifted Katie off of Strauss as the Security guards that had come in bent down and roughly got Strauss up off the floor and John said "Escort her out of the building. I will have her stuff packed up and sent to her. And Erin what I said wasn't a threat it was a promise. You just fucked up and for that you will pay."

Dave held a shaking Katie in his arms while Hotch held Emily in his arms while he looked at her face. Both men couldn't help but think that they were falling for women they shouldn't be falling for.

After everything settled down some minutes later there was a knock on the conference door before it opened. Jax once against gasped when he saw who was standing there and said "How? How are you here? I thought you were in jail."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews… For those of you who know SoA I'm putting one of them as Emily's Uncle… Also for this purpose it will be said that he had been in jail but what nobody knew is that John found him in jail and worked to get him out… Another Uncle will be taking over running the bureau while John is with Emily and everyone in Charming. So without further ado here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Otto looked at Jax and then at John. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?"

Jax gasped and turned towards his dad. "What is he talking about? Just what in the hell is going on?"

Hotch saw the way that Otto was looking at Emily so he stepped up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. His eyebrows rose when the guy laughed.

Once he quit laughing Otto said "She is safe from me son. I don't have sex with my family members."

This time Katie gasped and said "What do you mean family members?"

John took in a deep breath. "What Otto is trying to say is that by blood Katie, you, Jax, and Emily are his nieces and nephew. Otto is my brother and not just because of the club. We have the same Mom but nobody knows that in the club and it is staying that way until we reach Charming."

Emily stepped forward and looked at Otto and held her hand out. "Well it's nice to meet you Uncle Otto."

Otto smiled and instead of shaking Emily's hand he pulled her in for a quick hug before going over and hugging Katie and then slapping Jax on the shoulder. "I'm just relieved now that you know I'm your Uncle. It has played hell on me having to keep it from you and for not being able to tell you that your Father was alive."

"How did you even know we were here?" Jax asked.

Otto sighed and looked over Jax's shoulder and Happy stepped forward. "I told him what we were trying to find out when I went to visit him. I knew who he was and he was the one who gave me the information about your sister Emily and where she was at. I didn't know though that your Dad was alive Jax."

Jax nodded. "I'm just glad to see him out of jail."

Emily gasped and turned towards her Dad. "He was really in jail? How did you get him out?"

John sighed. "It's a long story and one I will tell you at a later date but let's just say it was his choice to stay in the last couple of years. He wanted to be close to Jax and Katie in case something went down. If something would have went down he would have gotten out of jail quick."

Emily swallowed and nodded and then turned back towards Otto. "May I ask what happened to your eye?"

Otto gave Emily a slight smile and said "One of the people against the Sons decided they needed to teach the Sons a lesson and since they couldn't get to any of the others they had me cornered and someone cut my eye out."

Emily cried out and would have fallen if Hotch and one of the men that Emily hasn't been introduced yet caught her. She smiled at both Hotch and the other guy as she took in the words that she heard. She knew that there was a lot that she had yet to learn about Jax's life and her father's old life but she also knew that she would find everything out eventually.

"So we're all going back to Charming together then? How are we all getting there?" Emily finally asked.

Jax chuckled. "Well I'm not sure how you're getting there but Happy, Katie, Opie, and me all rode our motorcycles here. We will drive them back too."

Emily nodded and then turned to look at her Dad with a raised eyebrow. "So how are we getting there Dad?"

John smiled and said "Well it's up to you how you want to get there Emily but I think I'll pull one of my bike's out and ride back with Jax and them. You guys could fly or you guys could pick out one of the motorcycles that I have in storage."

Emily was actually excited. "I remember you teaching me how to ride a motorcycle. I want to ride one."

Katie beamed a smile and said "Thank you Sis now I won't be the only woman with a group of men."

Emily laughed as did JJ and Penelope and JJ said "Director could you teach Pen and I how to ride one?"

John smiled. "Yes, I can or you could ride with one of us. I know how the women are riding so how are you men getting there?"

Hotch swallowed and had red cheeks as he said "I actually have a motorcycle. I'll ride out with you guys and Prentiss can ride behind me. I do want to get my ex sister in law and son out there to Charming as well though."

JJ smiled and said "I need to bring my son with me too."

John nodded. "How about we have the jet take Jessica, Jack and Henry to California? We can always call and tell them when to leave."

Hotch nodded and said "That would work for me. I need to call Jessica and let her know what is going on. JJ while I have her on the phone I'll ask her about Henry as well."

JJ nodded and said "Thanks Hotch I'd appreciate that. Dave, Spencer and Derek never said how they were going to get out to Charming though."

Dave grinned. "I'll think I'll drive a motorcycle. Katie would you like to ride behind me on one?"

Katie grinned. "I sure would. It will beat riding behind Happy or even Jax."

Derek nodded and said "I'll ride one out."

Spencer nodded too and said "I'll also ride one out. It makes sense that we all go together instead of splitting up."

Jax looked over at JJ and said "Darlin you can ride behind me on my bike if you'd like."

JJ blushed but nodded. "Thanks I'd like that I think."

Emily grinned at everyone and said "Well when do we leave?"

John laughed and shook his head. "We'll head out this evening. I'm going to have my other brother Dan take over running the FBI while we're gone. He will still report to me but we need someone here."

The BAU team all nodded and Emily asked one of the questions that had been bothering her. "Does Mother know who you are or who you use to be?"

John shook his head. "No Pumpkin she doesn't. That is one of the reasons we're having problems. I did finally take what was rightfully mine including my other last name but I never told her what I have done or what I have been through. I hope that one day you can forgive me for lying to you all these years."

Katie and Jax both stepped up next to Emily and linked their arms together as the three said at once "There is nothing to forgive Dad."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you all are liking this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

The only one who needed a quick lesson on the back of a motorcycle was Spencer. John and Otto both gave him pointers. Soon it was time to head out. John talked to his brother Dan and told him what was going on and Dan agreed to take over and also told John and Otto both to let him know if they needed him or needed anything.

Emily was still surprised that Hotch had a motorcycle but thought to herself that he looked hot in jeans on the back of a motorcycle. Dave also had his own bike and Katie was thinking the same thing as Emily was about Hotch about Dave. Penelope was going to ride behind Derek and she thought he looked hot on one as well. The ride to Charming, California was going to be interesting to say the least. JJ was even thinking how hot Jax was and how he looked even hotter on a bike.

John looked at his kids and the people who work with him and said "Are we all ready?"

Emily, Katie, Penelope, and JJ all climbed on the back of the bikes with the men they were riding with and wrapped their arms around their waist and nodded. Spencer nodded also as he was riding solo like Jax, Opie, Happy, John and Otto. Everyone knew that it was going to take a couple of days to get to Charming.

After Hotch talked to Jessica and got the okay JJ had called Henry's day care to let them know that Jessica would be picking him up. She was going to miss her son but at least she would get to see him in a couple of days. As Jax pulled out JJ tightened her arms around him even further and put her cheek on his back. She found as they were riding that she liked the feel of the wind in her hair.

They rode from 6:30 in the evening until 8:00 the following morning. They wanted to get as far as they could and as it was they were sometimes going over the same ground because they wanted to make sure that nobody was following them.

Hotch couldn't help but think as he drove the motorcycle how good it felt to have Emily's arms around him. It seems as if he has waited his whole life for this moment and now that it was here he was cherishing every minute of it. Emily at the same time was thinking about how good it felt to have her arms around Hotch. She loved the feeling of his flat stomach underneath her fingers.

Jax was liking the feeling of having JJ's arms around him. He knew that he was still supposed to be with Tara but things hadn't been the same with her since his son got kidnapped. It was over even without him saying the words to her and he knew that she knew it even though she was trying everything to keep him with her. He just didn't love her and he truly believed that she could have saved his son.

Dave wasn't sure how he found himself in the position that he was in but he knew that he wouldn't change it for the world. He liked Katie a lot already and they had only just met. He loved the feeling of her tiny arms around his waist. He made a vow to himself that he would do whatever it was needing done to make sure that her and her son was alright and also to help bring her nephew back home where he belonged.

Katie liked the strong man that she had her arms wrapped around. There was something about him that drew her to him. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not but she also knew that there was no point in fighting it and she didn't really want to fight it. She knew that if she need protecting that he would protect her. She wasn't sure how she knew that but she did.

Finally they pulled into a hotel and John said "Us men will bunk together and you women will bunk together. Let's get about six hours of sleep and head back out. If we keep going the way we are we can reach California the day after tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and got off the bikes while John went in and got rooms. The men who had passengers on their bikes helped the ladies off and stood talking to them as they waited on John to come back out. Everyone was tired as they hadn't really slept in over twenty-four hours but yet they were all anxious to get back or get to Charming.

A/N 2: Alright the next chapter can go 1 or 2 ways. Do you guys want to see what the women talk about to one another and see what the men talk about to one another or do you want me to fast forward to when they reach Charming? Let me know soon so I can add to the story if you want the talk between the women and men.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok in this chapter the team plus Jax, Opie, Happy, Katie and Otto will all reach Charming!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

About fifteen miles outside of Charming, California Jax and John had the group stop. The trip from Quantico, Virginia to Charming, California took them four days instead of the three and that is because Emily, JJ, and Penelope couldn't ride for as long as they did the first day. They were not use to riding on motorcycles and it made them hurt in some places they didn't even know could hurt. Hotch had called Jessica earlier today and told her to get to the jet and he knew that the jet had landed about an hour ago so Jessica should almost be to Charming by now as well.

Once everyone was off of the bikes they all made a circle around John and Jax said "How do you want to play this Dad?"

John looked at Jax then looked at Katie and then Emily and gave a slight smile. "The way we are going to play it is easy son. We're going to ride into Charming and past the garage. I don't really care who sees me or if they guess who I am. Jax where are we all staying?"

Jax and Opie both smiled and Jax said "Some of you are staying with me while the others are staying at Opie's or Katie's house. Katie lives next door to me and Opie is across the street from me."

John nodded and said "Emily, Hotch, JJ, and Otto you stay at Jax's house. Dave, Reid, and I will stay with Katie. And Morgan and Penelope can stay with Opie if that is alright with everyone? Jax you aren't going to mind having two kids in the house are you?"

Jax smiled and shook his head no. "Not at all Dad. I love kids and they can use the Nursery for now. Which reminds me where will Hotch's sister in law be staying?"

Hotch smiled and said "Why don't we put her with your friend Opie. That way she is also with Garcia and Morgan."

Opie nodded and said "That is fine with me. Although those of you who are staying with me need to know I have a son and daughter. A little more background information on me just so you know some of what is going down will probably help you guys know why I am the way I am sometimes. My wife Donna was murdered about a year ago. I found out about four months ago that she was murdered by one of our own club members. It was supposed to be me that got murdered but Tig fucked up and it was Donna instead."

John sucked in a breath. "Are you telling me Clay ordered you to be killed?"

Katie stepped forward and put her hand on Opie's shoulder as she looked at her dad with sad eyes. "Clay thought that Opie had ratted them out which we all know Opie would never do. An ATF bitch made it look like he did. Even after Clay gave his word that nothing would happen it still did."

A thunderous look came over both John's and Otto's face and Otto said "I'm sorry Man. I knew that she was murdered but I didn't know by who. Clay has a lot to answer for."

Jax nodded his head. "Yes, he does. If you're all ready we can head to my house real quick and then to the shop."

Everyone nodded and climbed back onto the bikes. Soon they were headed towards Charming and then in Charming. Things were about to get interesting for SAMCRO.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright so this chapter will be done to a song title prompt! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA or the song!

Prompt: Someday – Nickelback

Emily was really nervous about meeting her birth mother. She wasn't sure after everything she has learned if she really wanted to meet her. She wasn't so sure if she could keep her mouth shut but she knew that for now she had too. She looked up when there was a knock on the door and smiled when she saw Hotch standing there looking at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't describe.

"Am I the last one to be ready?" Emily asked Hotch with a smile.

Hotch chuckled as he walked in and shut the door. "Yes, you are Sweetheart but your Dad wanted me to tell you to take your time. You don't have to meet your biological Mother if you don't want too Prentiss."

Emily looked at Hotch in surprise and muttered "How can you call me Sweetheart in one sentence and then in the next sentence call me Prentiss, Hotch? Quit blowing hot and then cold on me. When you make up your mind if you ever do let me know. Maybe I'll still be waiting around."

By the end of her speech Emily was mad as hell. She walked passed a stunned Hotch to the door and opened it up. Before she was able to step out of the room though Hotch moved towards her and pulled her towards him and kissed her briefly but firmly.

"Someday Prentiss we will be together." Hotch stated in confidence before he walked past a shocked Emily.

Once Emily got herself back together again she was seriously pissed off. She decided that she wouldn't be riding on the back of Hotch's bike when they left here. She was done waiting on him or at least she was going to make it appear as if she was done waiting on him. Maybe he just needed to get jealous and he would finally throw caution to the wind and make her his.

Emily took in a deep breath and then strolled into the living room where everyone was waiting. She felt Hotch's eyes on her but she ignored him and instead chose to go over to and talk to the guy that everyone calls Happy. He gave her a slight smile before resuming his talk with Jax and she smiled back. She heard someone give a growl and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Once Jax was done talking to Happy he took three steps and was at Emily's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Are you ready to do this?"

Emily grimaced but nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I wonder how she is going to take seeing Dad alive."

Jax laughed and said "I don't know but I'm going to love seeing it all take place. Don't get me wrong I love Gemma but after what I have found out I want her to suffer. It would serve her right if Dad decided to arrest her and Clay and lock them up for life."

Emily nodded and said "Do you think Happy would let me ride behind him to wherever it is we're going?"

Jax raised a brow and said "You're not riding with your man? Did you two have a fight or something?"

Emily glared and said "For one he isn't my man. For two if he was my man he would be dead by now because one second he blows hot and the next second he blows cold. I'm tired of waiting for him."

Jax nodded in understanding and then turned to Happy. "Hey Hap you mind if Emily rides with you to the shop?"

Happy raised an eyebrow and then wiggled them at Emily making her laugh and he said "No Jax you have one hot sister. She is more than welcome to ride bitch with me anytime."

Emily smirked at him and said "I'll ride bitch with you but you may want to watch it because you never know you just may end up being my bitch."

John walked back into the living room in time to hear the end of Emily's statement and he laughed as he said "Well Happy it looks like she just put you in your place. My daughter is a fire cracker."

Happy wiggled his eyebrows again as he mock leered at Emily. "Oh I'm sure I'll be able to handle her and in a way that she will like."

Emily laughed and threw her arms around Happy's neck and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear "Thank you. I needed to laugh and you made me so thank you a lot."

Happy smirked and looked over Emily's shoulder and saw Hotch glaring at him and he bent his head and whispered in her ear "Well if you're wanting to make him jealous lets go for it all."

With that Happy swooped in and kissed Emily.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Hotch couldn't believe what he had seen and he was way beyond pissed off as he made his way to his bike. How could Emily let him kiss her and then let some other man kiss her? What in the hell was that guy thinking? Didn't he know that Emily was taken? Of course this is when Hotch's mind actually returned and reminded him that Emily wasn't taken yet. Damn it why did he have to have a sensible mind.

He watched between slitted eyes as Emily climbed on back of the guy's back and wrapped her arms around him. He growled low in his throat when the man said something that made Emily laugh. He looked over to his right when he heard someone chuckle and he saw Dave on his bike with Emily's sister behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Katie because it was her that had chuckled.

"Are you just now realizing that you could lose her before you ever even had her Hotch? I may have just met my sister four days ago but I already know her real well. She isn't going to wait for you for forever. If you love her like your eyes tell me they do then you need to step up. Happy isn't one that will poach on another man's territory but as far as he knows Emily is single." Katie said to Hotch as she rested her head on Dave's shoulder.

Hotch swallowed and looked away. He knew that what Katie said was the truth. As he turned his head back towards Katie to say something to her he noticed that everyone was pulling out. He quickly started his bike and followed behind the man in front of him. He looked over at Katie who was still looking at him as Dave drove the bike and gave her a slight smile and a nod letting her know that he understood what she was saying.

He moved his eyes back to in front of him so he could see where they were going and he saw Emily looking back at him with a look he couldn't decipher. He was worried about what this meeting was going to do to her. He didn't care how mad he was at the fact that she let another man kiss her he would be there by her side. He would make sure that she would be alright and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Soon Jax and John were leading the way into the parking lot of Teller Automotive Garage. Jax looked over at his dad with a raised eyebrow and smirked when he saw John nod at him. He was more than ready to get this over with. He wanted to see what his mother's and Clay's reaction was to seeing that John was alive and well. He loved his mother but he wanted her to get what she deserved even though she has went through hell. Him and his sister has also been through hell and all because of her and Clay. He wanted to see some kind of justice done.

Emily swung her leg off of Happy's bike and stumbled but she didn't hit the ground. Instead someone caught her and she turned around and saw Hotch standing behind her with his hands still on her hips. She gave him a slight smile before pushing his hands off of her hips. She turned back around towards her Dad and her brother.

"So what are we doing?" Emily asked.

Jax laughed. "Give it thirty seconds and our mother will be out here followed by the rest of the Sons"

By the time he quit talking Emily looked over his shoulder and saw a woman and an older man followed by other men in vests. Jax saw Emily's eyes widened and he turned his head around and saw his Mom, Clay, Juice, Piney, Tig, Bobby and some others walking towards them. He turned his head to look at his Dad and gave him a slight nod letting him know that they were almost to them. Emily and Jax both smiled as Katie came up to stand next to them and their Dad followed by Dave who wrapped his arm around Katie's waist once she stood next to her Dad.

Opie and Happy stood on the other side of Emily while Hotch stood behind Emily with his hand on her shoulder. Derek, JJ, Penelope and Spencer all stood behind Emily and on either side of Hotch. Everyone was surrounding Emily and John Sons and team alike. The three Sons didn't care that they had just met Emily she was family and they took care of family.

John was still facing away so Gemma and Clay didn't know that he was there or alive just yet. He was going to wait until the perfect moment to let them know who he was. He stayed facing the opposite way of Emily, Jax, and Katie. He couldn't help but tense when he heard his ex wife's voice.

"So Jax I see you have finally arrive back from wherever it was that you went too and I see you brought friends. Would you like to introduce me into your friends?" Gemma said in a snide tone.

Jax's shoulders tense at his Mother's tone and her words as he glared at her. "Sure Gemma I'll introduce you into my friends. Gemma why don't you meet your other daughter Emily Prentiss. Emily here works for the FBI on a special team. Actually her whole team is here. They are here to help find the person responsible for the rapes and to help me find and get my son back."

Gemma paled some at Jax's words and then she hissed "You brought in outsiders? What the hell were you thinking Jax?"

At that moment John turned around and looked Gemma in the eyes and said "Hello Gemma it's been a long time. And for your information MY daughter isn't an outsider."

Everyone gasped when they recognized John and Jax and Katie exchanged glances before looking back at their Mother. They couldn't hide the smirks on their faces when they saw the shocked look on everyone's face but Piney's. At first Jax was confused at the look on Piney's face but it became apparent in a few seconds that Piney knew John was alive when he stepped forward and pulled John into a hug.

"It's good to see you John." Piney said.

John laughed and nodded and delivered the second shock of the night as he looked at Otto who was still facing the other way and said "Brother are you going to turn around?"

Otto about laughed but bit it back as he turned around and gave everyone but Jax, Happy, Opie, Katie and the BAU a second shock. When Otto saw the shock on everyone's face he smirked. He couldn't hold that back as he saw the knowledge flash in a couple people's eyes and he knew that those certain people knew that he could and probably would make their life a living hell for what they have done.

Gemma finally got her composure back and said "J..John you're alive. How can you be alive? I saw your body!"

John gave a bitter laugh as he looked at the woman he once loved. "I know that you saw my body but that was all planned. You see Gemma I knew what you and Clay were planning. Do you really think I would stick around and actually let you murder me?"

Clay paled at that because he knew that something was going to happen and he would have no control over it. He stepped forward and held his hand out to John. He was shocked when John actually shook his hand but then he winched because John was basically crushing his hand.

As John was crushing Clay's hand Katie stepped forward and gave her Mother a glare. "How could you even think about having Dad murdered? Was the lifestyle you were living not good enough for you? You wanted him out of the way so that you could have Clay run things the way you want them ran? You're not the woman I thought you were. I can't believe you're my mother."

Gemma glared at daughter Katie and then slapped her across the face as she bit out "Everything I did I did for you and Jax and the life you have now. You have no right to criticize me for what has been done in the past. You're not the only one ashamed. I'm ashamed to have a slut for a daughter!"

Dave stepped forward and pulled Katie behind him and growled "I don't care who the fuck you are but you will not touch Katie like that again and you will not talk to her like that again. If you do believe me you'll live to regret it."

Gemma just laughed but her laugh was abruptly cut off when Emily punched her in the face and then threw her to the ground and straddled her with her arms behind her back like she would with an UNSUB. "I don't give a shit if you are my Mother. You ever hit my sister again and I will kill you."

John saw what was going on and smiled. He knew that Emily would stick up for her family and he smirked when he saw fear actually come into Gemma's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter… I'm glad that you guys are liking the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Emily pulled her biological mother's arm even tighter behind her back and growled "Do I make myself clear?"

When Tig went to take a step towards Emily both Hotch and Happy stepped forward blocking his path and Happy said "I don't think so brother. Gemma deserves whatever it is she gets right now."

Tig looked at Happy in astonishment and said "How can you say that when you're a part of us?"

Happy shook his head and said "Gemma smacked Katie for no reason. I love this club but I won't be party to trying to have our own members killed. We will get to the bottom of this. I know that you are the one who killed Donna and you're lucky that Opie didn't kill you. But I'm not Opie and if you touch a woman I will kill you."

Tig stepped back because he knew that what Happy said the truth. After all Happy's other nickname was killer. He knew Happy wouldn't think twice about ending his life if it came down to it.

Gemma turned her heard towards the woman who she just found out was her daughter and ground out "You make yourself clear but who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

Emily laughed and said "You really don't want me to answer that. I can either be your friend or I can be your enemy. If you push me to much I'll throw your ass in jail for trying to plant my Dad's murder. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in jail especially since you just beat a murder rap?"

Gemma looked at Emily in shock and said "Fine I won't ever touch her again."

Emily nodded and then leaned down to whisper "If I ever find out you touch her again I'll bury you alive. You may want to know that the Prentiss's have a shitload of money. I could buy and sell you more times that you could count and if I didn't David Rossi will! Now apologize to my sister for what you did."

Gemma glared but looked up at Katie and said "I'm sorry."

Katie glared at Gemma right back and said "No you're not but for your sake I'll accept your fake apology."

Emily got up off of Gemma and then looked around in surprise when she heard a little boy yell "Mommy you're back and you brought my Aunt with you."

Emily smiled when she saw the little boy barrel into Katie who picked him up and said "Yes, honey Mommy brought your Aunt back with her and a lot more people. Mommy wants you too meet this man behind me and his name is Dave."

CJ looked up at Dave and smiled and said "Hi, Mr. Dave."

Dave chuckled and said "Hello to you too CJ. Your Mommy has told me all about you."

The team all gathered around Dave, Katie and CJ were standing. Emily was thinking about how cute her new nephew was and how much he looked like her Dad in some aspects.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and everything!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

John turned back towards the rest of the Sons with Otto on one side and Jax on the other and he said "Now that we are all back together again I'm putting a vote onto the table and I'm going to do it differently. We're not going into the chapel we're going to do the vote right here and right now."

Katie looked at her Dad in surprise and then put CJ on the ground and said "Honey why don't you go back into the club. Mommy and Dave and your Aunt will be in here in a few minutes. Us grownups need to talk. Okay?"

CJ nodded and gave Katie and then Dave and Emily a hug before running back into the club. He may only be five years old but he knows that he isn't to listen when they put stuff to a vote.

Clay glared at John and said "You're not the President anymore so you can't call for votes."

John stepped forward and got right into Clay's face. "I can and I will call for a vote. Technically you shouldn't be president because for one I'm alive and not dead like you all thought and for two what kind of fucking President puts a hit out on one of his own members?"

Clay stepped forward and growled "I did what I had to do. At least I had the guts to do it."

Emily saw that Opie was shaking in anger so she went over and stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her she gave him a slight smile and then took her hand off of his shoulder and placed it in his hand. She knew that she was going to have to help calm him down because if she didn't then all hell would break loose.

John growled and shoved Clay making Clay stumble back a step. "You don't have to have guts to put a hit out on someone especially someone in your own club. You want to talk about what you had to do Clay? You didn't have to sleep with my wife while I was still "alive". You didn't have to plot with Gemma to kill me. And you most definitely didn't have to put a hit out on Opie especially when you promised that you wouldn't do anything to him. Yes, Clay let's talk about the things you didn't have to do or that you had to do!"

Emily and Katie both stepped up next to their dad before any of the men could stop them and Katie said "I agree with Dad. You made a promise Clay and you broke that promise. How is anybody to trust your word ever again when you have already broken a promise? Not to mention the fact that you told Jax before Opie even found out that it was because of you that Donna was murdered that if he ever brought it up again you would kill me!"

Clay turned his eyes and glared at Katie. "You little bitch you stay out of this. This doesn't concern you at all!"

Emily's eyes flashed with fire as she stepped forward. "Do you get off on calling women bitches? Then again with the woman you're married to I'm not surprised. But when you speak to my sister you will speak to her with respect. She isn't your little bitch that is standing behind you. If you don't want my Dad calling for a vote and you want to put up a bitch about it then I say fine we do it an easier way. Jax why don't you call for the vote? You are after all the vice president are you not?"

Jax smirked and said "Yes, I am the vice president sis but I think that Dad has a right to call for the vote. Technically if he hadn't faked his death he would still be president so I think it's only fair."

John nodded and looked around and said "Alright then here is the vote. Who wants to keep Clay on as President say yay or nay."

Before anyone could vote Clay pulled out his gun and cocked it and pointed it at someone.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are liking the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

John, Hotch, Dave, Jax, Spencer, Derek, Happy, Otto, Opie, JJ, and Penelope all tensed when they saw Clay pointing his gun at Emily and Katie. They all were having the same thought run through their mind and it was what they could do to get Clay to lower the gun or move it. It took everything that John, Hotch, Dave and Jax had not to rush Clay and beat the living hell out of him.

"Clay put the gun down. You don't want to hurt Emily or Katie. If you do you'll live in jail for the rest of your life." Jax said. He was tensed and all he wanted to do was kill Clay at that second.

Clay laughed and said "I won't go to jail for killing these two if that is what I choose to do Jax."

John got into a stance that Clay knew all too well. "You're right Clay you won't go to jail for killing them. But you won't be alive either because so help me if you hurt my daughters I will kill you where you stand."

Clay was shocked because he has never heard John talk that way to him in all the years they knew each other before he thought John died. He kept his eyes on John even as he cocked the gun so it would be ready for him to pull the trigger.

Dave and Hotch stepped closer to Katie and Emily wanting to be able to get them out of harms way if shots were fired. Jax slowly made his way behind his dad and over to his sisters. There was no way in hell any of them were going to let Emily and Katie get hurt.

"Clay what in the hell are you doing?" Gemma asked in an outraged voice.

Clay barely looked at Gemma as he said "I'm not letting John or Jax take my position from me. We are just now getting the lifestyle that you like back. Do you want to lose it again Gemma?"

Gemma shook her head at her husband and said "Clay just let Jax have the president spot. If they vote you out as president then they vote you out as president. You'll still be in the club. Lower the damn gun away from my daughters. I may not always see eye to eye with Katie but I'll be damned if you're going to shoot her or the daughter I just met. Now put the damn gun down."

Clay took his eyes off of Emily and Katie for once second to look at Gemma and that is when Dave and Hotch both jumped him. Hotch got the gun out of his hands while Dave made Clay fall down to the asphalt.

Emily and Katie looked at one another and they could tell they were still in shock. Both of them were trembling and it wasn't because it was cold outside. Emily and Katie watched in silence as Dave and Hotch both took turns hitting Clay.

"That's enough!" Emily finally yelled.

Dave and Hotch both looked at Emily in surprise and then looked around. Dave and Hotch weren't the only ones fighting. Happy was keeping Tig away from where Dave and Hotch were beating Clay.

"I mean it that's enough. Hotch and Dave let him up. I'm sure he now realizes that he fucked up and fucked up bad. Don't you Clay?" Emily said.

Clay looked at Emily with respect in his eyes. He couldn't believe that she was telling the two men who was beating him to get off of him especially after pointing a gun at her. "Yes, I realize I fucked up and I'm sorry."

Emily nodded but before she could say anything there was the sound of gunfire and the next thing she knows her and Katie are being tackled to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So at least nobody killed me for the cliffy! LOL! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Emily was shocked when she saw who had tackled her and Katie to the ground and she said "Clay what in the hell are you doing?"

Clay looked at Emily and said "You earned my respect when you talked to me the way you did. There is no way in hell I'm letting you or Katie get shot. Now will you two stay down while we find out who in the hell is shooting at us and why?"

Emily glared at him and said "I won't stay down but Katie needs to stay down. After all I'm a trained FBI Agent. And nobody shoots at me or my family and gets away with it."

Clay nodded and looked at Katie "Look I'm sorry for pointing the gun at you and Emily but please stay down. When this is all over and done with we will all sit and talk like adults. Okay?"

By this time Dave and Hotch were next to Emily, Katie and Clay and Katie said "I forgive you but don't any of you go and get shot. I won't be able to stop myself from hurting one or all of you."

Hotch, Emily, Dave and Clay all nodded and Emily smiled when she saw Dave give Katie a quick kiss. Soon Clay stepped in front of Emily and pushed her back gently so that she was furthers behind him and the front line which consisted of John, Otto, Tig, Happy, Jax, Hotch and Dave. She rolled her eyes as she looked over at JJ. She saw that JJ also had her gun out so she didn't feel as if she was the only woman in this crew of men.

She saw the Penelope was crouched down next to Katie with Spencer standing guard over them. She smiled at the thought of someone thinking to leave someone there to protect them. She looked on her other side and saw Opie beside her and she lifted an eyebrow at him. She didn't understand why he was staying back with her and not in the front row with the rest of the Sons. She shook her head and before she knew it she got tackled to the ground once more as more shots were fired. She rolled her eyes once she pushed Opie off of her and then looked over and saw that JJ had been tackled to the ground by the guy that she was told was Juice.

"What is it with you guys and tackling me?" Emily asked exasperated.

Opie chuckled and said "Darlin you're part of SAMCRO now so you will always get tackled to the ground at the sound of gunfire. I want to know who in the hell is shooting at us and why."

Before Emily could respond John called "Pumpkin are you alright? You didn't get hit did you?"

Emily groaned as she heard some of the guys laugh at her nickname and she called back "I'm fine Daddy. How are you doing?"

She listened to her Dad grunt as he said "Oh I'm fine Pumpkin but Clay got hit because the damn fool decided to push me down to the ground so that I wouldn't get shot."

Emily swore and took off running ahead before anyone could stop her. Soon she was kneeling down beside Clay and saw that he had a through and through. She swore several more times in several languages as she looked him over.

"Aaron get me a damn first aid kit. Happy and Jax go find the fuckers who are shooting at us. Dave go get Katie and Gemma. The rest of you stand in front of us and play watch dogs!"

Tig turned his head and looked at Emily and growled "Who in the hell made you boss?"

Emily stood up and went over to Tig and pushed him hard "I fucking did and if you have a problem with it talk to Clay. I'm sure that he would rather live than fucking die you damn jackass!"

Tig's mouth opened and then shut in surprise before he nodded and turned around.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hehehe thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Emily looked up when she heard running footsteps. She could have cursed when she saw Katie and Gemma running to them instead of walking. Did they want to be targets or something? She shook her head as they neared her.

"Don't you two know to come quietly? What if the shooter is still around? I heard your running footsteps so if the shooter is around he or she could have two. Do you two have a fucking death wish?" Emily spat out as she put pressure on Clay's wound. The blood was finally starting to slow so she was happy about that but was worried about the amount of blood he has lost.

Gemma looked at Emily and snarled "Of course I came running my husband was shot!"

Emily looked Gemma up and down and said "Well at least you care about one of your husband's seeming as you never cared about my dad or about me!"

Gemma was shocked at what she heard and then she growled "Your father took you away from me. It's not my fault that I wasn't there for you!"

Both Katie and Emily looked at Gemma like she was crazy and Katie said through clenched teeth "Well Gemma maybe if you and Clay hadn't been trying to plan Dad's murder out he wouldn't have to take Emily away! If you would have actually been concerned about being a Mom instead of the Queen bitch Jax and I would have grown up knowing our sister. But no because of you and your greed we lost more than 30 years of Emily's life."

Gemma stepped forward like she was going to hit Katie again and Emily swung her leg out from where she was still kneeling beside Clay putting pressure on his wound and made Gemma's legs go out from under her as she said "I told you to never raise your hand to my sister again and I meant it. I have no problem with Clay because he seems to be alright but you are a totally different story. Knock your attitude off before I give you a fucking attitude adjustment. My God your husband is laying here bleeding and all you give a shit about is what we are saying. I mean seriously come on. What kind of woman are you? I can't see what my Dad saw in you and Clay no offense but I can't see what you see in her."

Gemma gasped and said "I don't care if I haven't seen you in over thirty years. I brought you into this world and I will take you out of it. When you talk to me you keep a civil tongue in your mouth."

Katie laughed and said "Yeah that threat is really going to work on Emily. I can see her shaking already. Come off of your high horse Gemma. Emily isn't some crow eater so she isn't afraid of you. I really don't think that she is afraid of much."

Gemma glared at Katie. "She may not be afraid of me but I know you are. Who do you think told your ex where you were headed?"

At that everyone's head snapped towards Gemma and Clay actually growled at her and said "You told that SON OF A BITCH where your daughter was heading? Emily is right what kind of fucking woman are you?"

Gemma's head snapped towards Clay and said "I can't believe you just talked to me like that. After everything I have done for you, you talk to me like that?"

Clay laughed bitterly and said "What have you done for me Gemma? Don't get me wrong I love you but if I'd had known that you told Katie's ex where she was you very well know I would have went off on you. The club and especially me don't cotton to men hitting on women in children. What in the fuck were you thinking?"

Emily freed one of her hands up and slapped Gemma hard across the face and she bit out "As soon as I get Clay taken care of you and I will be having a conversation. You fucked with the wrong family. I don't care if you are my Mother. You don't deserve to be a Mother if that is how you act!"

Gemma glared but kept her mouth shut and Emily looked at Clay and said "I know you probably don't want to go but you need a hospital. I'll ride with you if you like. I am pretty sure you are going to need a blood transfusion."

Clay groaned. "I hate hospitals and I'm not sure what to tell them happened but yes I'd like it if you'd ride with me."

Emily nodded and then looked at Katie and said "I want you to make sure Hotch, Dave, Dad, and the rest get to the hospital."

Katie nodded her head and said "I'll make sure Dad, Hotch, Dave, Jax, Opie, and all of them get to the hospital. By the way sis what time is Jessica, Jack and Henry due in?"

Emily looked down and said "Shit they should be here any minute."

Katie nodded and said "I'll get them to the hospital as well. I don't think you want the kids being anywhere around Gemma."

Emily shook her head. "You'll have to talk to Hotch though."

Katie nodded and Emily let out a sigh of relief when Hotch came over and said "The ambulance is here."

Emily smiled up at Hotch and then back at Clay "Alright Clay I'll ride with you and we can talk some on the way."

Clay smiled and nodded. "Thank you for doing this Emily. After what I did to you and Katie I don't really deserve it."

Emily shook her head. "It's over and done with. As long as you promise not to do it again we're cool."

Clay squeezed Emily's hand and whispered "Thank you and I swear it will never happen again."

Emily squeezed his hand back and smiled and impulsively bent down and kissed his head.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews, favorite stories and story alerts… I'm so happy you all like this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA… However I am borrowing Hotch and Jax and have them handcuffed to my bed just for the phone of it! And Katie is borrowing Dave to ummm help her with some kind of project… Personally I don't think I want to know what the project is!

Emily rode with Clay in the ambulance to the hospital and she smiled as Clay said "I can tell that you're going to be like another Daughter to me."

Emily shook her head. "Maybe that is because you are my step dad Clay. Can I ask you a question Clay?"

Clay winced when one of the medics put pressure on his wound and said "Yes, you can Emily."

Emily bit her lip and then said "Why did you plot with my so called Mother to have my father killed?"

Clay should have known that question would be asked and he closed his eyes and then opened them again and looked straight into Emily's eyes. "I never wanted to kill your father Emily. In fact what I really wanted to do was show him what kind of woman he was married too. Yes, I was not the best friend I should have been considering I was screwing my best friend's wife behind his back but Gemma also had something over my head. I taped all the conversations with your Mother and I still have them hidden. If your Dad would have stuck around he would have hear our last conversation which is where I told Gemma if she wanted to have John murdered then she would have to do it on her own. I didn't want to lose my best friend. Unfortunately I lost him anyways."

Emily's eyes widened at Clay's confession and then she said "Then why did you marry her? It seems as if you don't love her."

Clay shook his head a little. "I will be the first one to admit it Emily I haven't always been and I sometimes still ain't a stand up guy but your Mother told me she was pregnant and I knew what it was like to grow up with the label of a bastard. I didn't want that for my kid so I married Gemma. It turns out she wasn't pregnant at all. I do love your Mother Emily in some ways but she has killed most of the love I felt for her with the things she has done over the years."

Emily nodded and said "You, Dad, and me will talk about this later. It looks like we're at the hospital. Let's go get you checked out and I will go out and let everyone know that you're doing alright."

Clay nodded but grabbed Emily's hand. "Thank you for listening to me and not judging me."

Emily smiled and leaned down to kiss his head. "I won't judge you yet but we still have quite a lot to talk about. Especially the fact that you ordered a hit on Opie after giving your word you wouldn't."

Clay shook his head. "Jax thinks I did that but it was actually Gemma who ordered Tig to do it."

Emily gasped and saw red. She tried to keep her temper under control as she walked beside Clay's stretcher as they took him into the hospital. Once she saw him settled she kissed him on the head again and walked out to the waiting room and saw everyone including a few she didn't know there already.

When she saw Gemma everything Clay had said to her came back and she strode over to Gemma and slapped her across the face as she hissed "You fucking bitch! How could you do that?"

Katie was the first one by Emily's side followed by everyone else and Katie said "Emily what are you talking about? What did Gemma do now?"

Emily was shaking in fury as she spat "She ordered the hit on Opie not Clay. You fucking bitch how could you do that? What kind of woman are you?"

Everyone gasped and swung to look at Gemma. Jax and Katie looked at their mother in shock and then Katie stepped forward and slapped her Mother hard across the face. What she really wanted to do she couldn't do but she at least got the satisfaction of hearing her stupid Mother gasp at the attack.

Gemma paled when she heard what Emily said. She couldn't believe that Clay had sold her out. Why in the hell would he do that to her when he has kept the secret for so long? She went to draw her own hand back to smack both of her daughter's but looked over her shoulder when her hand was caught in mid swing and when she saw John standing behind her she paled even further.

"You were behind the murder of Donna? You put the order out to have our son's best friend murdered? I will deal with you later Gemma but know this just because you are not being dealt with right this second doesn't mean you won't be dealt with. I will deal with you once I know how Clay is doing." John said through gritted teeth.

Hotch and Happy both put a hand on Emily's shoulder to hold her back when she stepped forward but she just looked at them and back at Gemma and got pleasure when she saw Gemma even go more pale as she said "Oh that's not the only thing you're going to learn Dad. Dad you really need to talk to Clay later on. He told me some interesting things on the way here and I could tell that he was telling the truth."

Katie looked over at Emily from the shelter of Dave's arms and said "What else have you found out sis?"

Emily shook her head but before anyone could say anything a Doctor came out and she saw Jax tense when the woman walked towards them and said "Clay needs a blood transfusion. Is anyone here AB positive?"

Emily stepped forward and said "I am and I will donate some of my blood to him."

The Doctor nodded but her eyes were glued onto Jax and she said "Jax do you have a few minutes to where we can talk?"

Jax shook his head and said "I don't have time to talk to you right now Tara. As far as I am concerned there is nothing to talk about."

Emily tensed when she heard the woman's name and then it came to her where she heard that name before. She wanted to smack the woman but knew that she couldn't so instead she walked forward. "Can you take me to where you need me please? I would really like to give some of my blood to help my step dad."

Tara looked over at Emily in shock but nodded and Emily turned towards Hotch and Happy. "Are you two staying here or coming with me?"

Both Hotch and Happy followed Emily. Hotch knew that if he didn't that Emily would probably end up hurting the Doctor and Happy somehow knew he was going to be needed to keep the peace between Emily and Jax's ex or soon to be ex. Although Happy thought to himself that Tara deserved whatever she got.

Katie turned in Dave's arms and said "Once Clay is alright do you think we can all talk about how to find this man who is hurting all these women?"

Dave looked down into her eyes and gave her a slight smile. "We definitely will. Also if you turn around you will get to meet Jessica, Jack and Henry. They are just now walking in."

Katie turned around and smiled when she saw the oldest boy come running to Dave and chuckled when he said "Uncle Dave I rode on an airplane!"

Dave chuckled and unwrapped his arms from Katie and swung Jack up into his arms and then gave Jessica a hug and said "Aaron is with Emily right now. He will be back after he makes sure the Doctor doesn't drain Emily of all of her blood."

Jessica's eyes widened and said "Is Em alright?"

Dave nodded and said "She's donating blood to her step father. Aaron and Happy went with her to make sure Emily didn't hurt the Doctor."

Jessica nodded and then looked at Katie and said "I'm Jessica and you must be Katie. You do look like Emily."

Katie laughed and said "Yes, I'm Katie and I will thank you for that compliment and the man who just came up behind you is Emily and my brother Jax."

Jessica turned around and smiled and said "Hello again Jax."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So now that Cass and Katie want to kill me thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA! *Smirks at Katie* I'm going to borrow your future husband for this Disclaimer! *Winks at Dave* So Dave you have really firm…. Muscles! LMAO!

Everyone looked at Jessica in surprise and Dave said "How do you know Jax, Jess?"

Jax and Jessica both laughed and Jax said "I met Jessica a long time ago. She was in LA for something and we met at a club. Since then we have stayed in contact through e-mails and letters."

Dave nodded and said "Well Jess at least you know one other person besides the team."

Jessica laugh and said "Yes, I do. I also feel like I know Happy, Opie, and Katie. Jax has told me all about them in his letters."

Katie laughed and said "Don't believe everything he said about me. I'm sure most of it isn't true."

Everyone laughed and Jessica said "Everything Jax has said about you Katie was nice things. The same goes for Opie and Happy."

Katie smiled and held her arms out for Jack. "May I hold you little guy?"

Jack smiled shyly and said "Yes, you can Miss Katie."

Katie smiled and took Jack from Dave and held him expertly. Katie smiled at her Dad when he came over and hugged Jessica and then ruffled Jack's hair.

"Is everything alright over here?" John asked.

Katie nodded and said "I'm just getting to know Jessica and Jack. How are you doing Dad?"

John smiled at Katie and said "I'll be alright. I need to deal with what we just learned but I will deal with that later once we are back at the club. It seems that the BAU team, Otto and myself have a lot to find out. It also looks as if your Mother is going to need to be dealt with for what she has done."

Jessica looked over at John and said "Is everything alright John? Is there anything I can do for you?"

John shook his head but before he could reply everyone turned to where they heard yelling. All of their mouths dropped open when they saw that Emily had Tara pressed up against the wall.

Katie walked over to Penelope and said "Penelope can you take Jack and go outside please? I don't think him and Henry and CJ needs to see this."

Penelope and JJ both nodded and JJ said "I'll go with Pen, Katie and we'll take Henry and CJ outside too."

Katie nodded and watched as JJ and Pen went out the door followed by Bobby and Piney. She knew that they would be safe with Bobby and Piney out there keeping an eye on the women and children. She turned back around and hurried over towards where the group was standing.

As she got to the group she heard Emily say "Because of you my nephew is missing! And you think you have the right to question what I am too Jax? Are you out of your fucking mind lady?"

John put his hand on Emily's shoulder and said "What is going on Emily?"

Emily looked over her shoulder at her Dad and said through clenched teeth "This bitch had the nerve to accuse me of sleeping with Jax and said that I'm the reason he ended things with her. She then called me a slut and said I was lying when I said I was Jax's sister."

Hotch put his hand on Emily's other shoulder and said "Come on Sweetheart calm down."

Emily shook her head. "I'm calm enough to know that this bitch needs her ass kicked."

Tara narrowed her eyes and said "I'm a bitch am I? Well I guess that is better than being a slut. I see the way you look at Happy and the man who just called you Sweetheart. What are you fucking them both and can't make up your mind?"

At that Katie and Jessica both stepped up next to Emily after pushing the guys away and Jessica said "It would take a slut to know a slut. I know Emily and I know she isn't a slut. I have heard all about you Tara. I heard about how you let Jax's son get kidnapped. I heard about how you used Jax to kill a man for you. I also heard about how you killed your own baby. So who besides Jax are you trying to sleep with in the Sons?"

Tara gasped and went to lunge at Jessica but Emily slammed her back into the wall. "I want you off of Clay's case. I will make sure that you get off of Clay's case. If you come near me or my family again I will kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?"

Tara nodded but said "You don't have the power to take me off of Clay's case!"

Emily smirked and said "Lady I'm in the FBI. When I set my mind to something I get it done."

Tara paled at that and gulped. She had some things in her past that she didn't want anyone to find out but she knew that now more than likely it will come out.

Katie cocked an eyebrow and said "She paled when you told her you were in the FBI, Em. I wonder what she is afraid of you finding out."

Tara swallowed and said "They won't find anything out that nobody already knows. After all Jax had Juice look me up when I first came back to Charming."

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Well I think I'll have our friend and our technical analyst look up stuff on you. No offense to Juice or anything but PG is good at finding things that even regular hackers can't find."

Katie, Jessica, Emily and everyone else saw Tara pale even further and Katie leaned in and said "You say you have nothing to hide Tara but yet your face and your eyes say a different story."

Hotch once again put his hand on Emily's shoulder while Dave got Katie and Happy stepped forward and pulled Jessica back. After one more glare Emily let Tara go and turned around and faced the team and the Sons.

"That bitch is hiding something. I want Pen to look into her." Emily said. She was furious that Tara dared to say those things to her and about Jax, Hotch and Happy. She really wanted to kick her ass.

Hotch nodded and pulled Emily up against him. "We'll have Garcia check into her. I agree that she is hiding something. If she wasn't then she wouldn't have gone pale."

Jax looked at Emily and said "I'm sorry she said those things to you Sis. It's all my fault."

Emily shook her head and said "Jax it is not your fault."

Jax nodded and smiled when Emily turned to Jessica and pulled her into a hug and said "When did you get here and where is Jack?"

Jessica chuckled and said "We got here a little bit ago and Jack is with Pen and JJ outside with two men. We heard you and saw what you were doing to that bitch and we didn't want the kids to witness it."

Emily's mouth dropped open and she said "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was being so loud. I hope I didn't scare Jack, Connor, or Henry."

Katie shook her head and said "Don't worry about it Em. The kids are alright."

Emily nodded and turned towards Hotch with regret in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Hotch. I didn't know Jack was here. If I did I wouldn't have done that."

Hotch shook his head and smoothed his hands down Emily's arms. "It's alright Prentiss."

Emily glared up at Hotch and said "That's it! I'm done with the mixed signals from you."

Hotch stood there shocked as Emily walked away. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites that you all have left or added… I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story so much! Okay first off I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I was a little busy with a couple other stories as well as trying to get stuff done around the house seeming as we had a heck of a tornado… So I hope you all like this chapter… Secondly I have to say that my friend Cass aka LacytheDemonicDuck did an interview for my friend Tracia's aka ilovetvalot's forum called **_**"Chit Chat on Author's Corner" **_**it will be in the Getting to know you. If you haven't yet checked out Tracia's forum I suggest that you do as there is a lot of interesting stuff on there to read. Now on to the story! Oh yea before I forget since this story is a crossover the forum is on the CM forum!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA! *Smirks and gives and evil laugh* although last night I borrowed Hotch from Cass who in turned borrowed Dave for the night from Katie who in turn borrowed Happy from me… What they didn't know is I had Hotch and Jax for the whole night with me so yay me! LMAO!**

Jessica looked at her ex brother in law and then slapped him and said "My God Aaron how dense can you be?"

Hotch looked over at Jess and said "What did I say or do to her this time?"

This time Katie rolled her eyes and said "It could have something to do with the fact one minute you're calling her Sweetheart, the next minute you're calling her Emily, and then in the next minute you're calling her Prentiss. I mean come on I know men can be dense but you're a profiler for God's sake! How can you not see what you are doing to my sister?"

Hotch's eyes got wide as he shook his head and said "I don't see what I'm doing. Will someone please enlighten me?"

Dave shook his head and said "Aaron for someone smart you sure are stupid. You can't keep calling Emily by her first name and then call her Sweetheart and then Prentiss. You are hurting her because of all of the mixed signals you are giving her. You're going to lose her even before you get her."

Hotch hung his head and thought about what he was told. He realized then what it was he was doing. Katie, Jessica, and Dave were all right and he knew it. He had to make up his mind and he had to do it quick or he was going to lose the woman he loved. He sighed and looked up.

A doctor came out a few minutes later and said "Is there an Emily Prentiss out here? Mr. Morrow is asking for her."

At this everyone turned around and saw that Emily still hadn't come in from being outside so Happy said "I'll go see if I can find her."

Hotch glared at Happy and said "No I will see if I can find her."

Katie stepped in between the glaring men and looked at Hotch and said "Hotch you need to let Happy go and find her. Right now you are going to be the last person she wants to see. She needs time to cool down."

Hotch nodded but glared once more at Happy and growled "If you so much as touch her I will kick your ass from here to DC and back."

Happy smirked. "If you think you can. I like Emily and I like her a lot but I don't see her that way. If anything she has become like my best friend. Now you need to get your head on straight and get it out of your ass before you lose the most important person in your life beside your son."

Hotch went to take a step forward but John stopped him. "Hotch, Happy is right. You need to figure out what it is that you want and figure it out fast. Happy you go and find my daughter and make sure she is alright. You can also send JJ and Penelope back in with the kids."

Happy nodded and took off outside and when he saw JJ and Penelope he said "You two can go back in with the kids. By any chance have you seen Emily?"

"She came out but didn't say a word to us. She went walking that way." JJ said as she looked at Happy and pointed. She hoped that her best friend was alright and she wondered what had set Emily off this time. She shrugged her shoulders as her and Pen walked the kids back inside and over to the group.

Happy walked the way JJ pointed and then groaned when he spotted Emily being harassed by a couple of the Nords. He took out his cell phone and called Jax.

"Hey Hap have you found Emily yet?" Jax said as he answered the phone.

Happy hissed when he saw one of the men smack Emily so he picked up his pace and said "I found her alright brother but we got trouble."

John took the cell phone from Jax and put it on speaker phone and Jax said "What do you mean we got trouble?"

Happy was almost to Emily and he heard her scream and he said "Some of the Nords have her surrounded."

All of the sons cursed at this and John said "Did I just hear my daughter scream? Where are you?"

Happy by now was standing behind one of the Nords and he hurriedly said "Have JJ point you the way. We're about a mile and a half from the hospital at a park."

Before anyone could say anything else Happy shut his phone and then tapped one of the Nords on the shoulder. As soon as the guy turned around Happy laid him out on the ground. He looked up and saw that Emily's blouse was ripped and he growled low in his throat. He could also see blood staining her shirt but he couldn't tell where it came from.

Emily was using all of her training to fight these guys off but they were so much stronger than her. She wished that she had, had her gun on her still but she remembered that her dad had all of the Agents put their guns in his saddle bags on his bike before they entered the hospital. Her ribs were hurting and so was her face. She looked up and saw Happy break one of the guys necks and she couldn't even be shocked. All she was, was thankful at this time because it meant one less that she had to fight off.

After hanging up John looked at Jax, Opie, Hotch, Dave, and Morgan and then at everyone else and said "It looks like we're going to go and have ourselves a nice little party. I don't like the Nords and I remember how most of them are. So if you don't want to fight you stay here. But I'm going and I'm going to hurt whoever made my daughter scream. Spencer, Juice, and Otto I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the women and kids."

Everyone nodded and took off running. John knew what park Happy was talking about as soon as he said about a mile and a half away from the hospital. He bypassed his bike and decided to run there. He was so pissed off he knew that he would get there quick. He looked behind himself and saw Jax, Opie, Hotch, Dave and Morgan right on his heels. He was glad that they all decided to join. He wasn't sure if the men from the team would but he knew that Jax and Opie would.

In the split second that Emily was distracted one of the Nords got the drop on her and knocked her to the ground and put his hands around her throat and started choking her. She clawed at his face and tried to fight him off. As blackness started to surround her she could finally breathe again. She managed to open up her eyes and saw that Happy had pulled the guy off of her and was now beating the shit out of him.

She breathed through her pain and sat up and said "Happy that's enough. Come on let this one live. I'm going to love seeing him do some hard time for attacking a Federal officer."

Happy saw the guy pale at that and stopped punching him. He knew that he was also going to love seeing this asshole do some hard time. It would be better justice than killing him where he stood because of how scared the guy looked.

Emily looked up when she heard running feet. Her side was on fire as was her back and throat but she wasn't going to let onto that fact until she saw who was coming at her and Happy. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw her Dad, brother, Opie, Hotch, Dave, and Derek.

"Happy can you help me stand up please?" Emily asked in a whisper as she watched the other men look around in surprise as they neared her and Happy.

Happy helped Emily up and then when he saw the damage that was done to her he swore and swung her up in his arms. "Damn it Emily you're bleeding badly. Why are you bleeding?"

Emily smiled weakly and said "One of the men stabbed me before I could stop him. Hap I don't feel so good."

Happy shook his head and stared walking towards the guys and he said "We need to get her to the hospital. One of the fuck heads stabbed her."

Everyone growled at this and John said "Is any of them left alive?"

Happy chuckled and said "All of them but two is alive. Emily wanted the one who was trying to choke her to death to live."

John growled and looked where Happy's eyes were and said "I'll take care of that piece of shit. You get my daughter back to the hospital."

Happy nodded and looked at Hotch and he saw the worry in the other man's eyes. "Would you like to carry her to the hospital?"

Hotch nodded and gently took Emily from Happy's arms and then he started back towards the hospital. He don't even remember running but he had to have been because once he got back to the hospital and inside he was panting but still managed to yell "I NEED A DOCTOR!"

At Hotch's voice Spencer, JJ, Penelope, Katie, Gemma, Juice and Otto all looked over at him and they all gasped. Katie ran towards Hotch with everyone on her heels. Jessica stayed with the kids knowing that they didn't need to see whatever had happened to Emily. She just prayed that Emily was alright.

A Doctor came out and saw the group and ran over to them and he said "What happened?"

Happy who had just walked in said "I found her being attacked. This is Emily Prentiss the one you were looking for."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he said "Follow me back. We'll put her in the same room as Mr. Morrow."

Hotch and Happy nodded and both followed the Doctor back. When they got to the room and Hotch gently put her on the bed Clay looked over and gasped when he saw who he was going to be sharing a room with.

"What the hell happened to Emily?" Clay demanded.

Happy looked over at the president and said "The Nords were attacking her."

Clay tried to get up but at that moment Emily opened up her eyes and looked over at him and whispered "Clay lay your ass down on that bed. You ain't going anywhere!"

Clay leaned back against the bed and said "Are you alright Emily?"

Emily gave a slight smile and said "I'll be fine Clay. How are you doing?"

Clay chuckled. "You're one in a million girl. I don't know anyone else who is like you. Here you are laying here hurt and your only worried about me."

Hotch chuckled. "That's how she is all the time. She can be in the hospital and she still worries about everyone else rather herself."

The Doctor finished checking Emily over and said "You're going to need stitches in your side and I want an x-ray of your lungs. It sounds like you're having some trouble breathing."

Emily gave a weak smile at the Doctor and said "It hurts like hell to breathe but you can't do an X-ray on me."

The Doctor looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow and said "Why can't I do an X-ray on you?"

Emily looked everywhere else but at Hotch, Happy or Clay and she whispered "Because I'm 13 weeks pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA! *Gives and evil laugh* I may not own them but I sure enjoy having Jax and Hotch handcuffed to where they can't get away!

Hotch, Happy and Clay all looked at Emily and Hotch roared "YOU'RE WHAT?"

Emily cringed at Hotch's tone and then shrank back even more as she heard running footsteps. She looked up to see Dave, her Dad, Jax and Katie all running in.

John looked from Hotch to Emily and said "What is going on? We heard Hotch yell all the way out in the waiting room."

Hotch glared at Emily before turning to face the other four people that had just come back and said "Emily just decided to tell us that she is thirteen weeks pregnant is all."

John's mouth dropped open as he looked at his daughter and said through clenched teeth "Who is the father of your baby Emily?"

Emily hung her head because what she was going to say next was the hardest part. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She didn't remember ever sleeping with someone at all in the last year so how could she be pregnant. She wished that she had the answer to that question as well as many other questions she kept asking herself. She wasn't sure where to start so she just shook her head at her Dad.

"I don't know who the father of my baby is." Emily whispered. She looked up through her lowered eye lids to see the reaction she got from everyone.

Clay wanted to get up out of his hospital bed and go to comfort Emily. He knew just from looking at her that this was hard for her. His eyebrows drew together when he heard what she whispered and he wondered how she couldn't know who the father of her baby was. She didn't seem like the type to just sleep with anyone.

Hotch was confused and angry and he looked at Emily and snarled "What do you mean you don't know who the father of your baby is? Have you slept with so many guys that you don't know which one is the father?"

Emily gasped and her eyes flew up to Hotch in shock. She couldn't believe he had just said t hat. She looked around and saw the shock written on everyone else's face too. She really wanted to hate him right then and there but she couldn't because she loved him to damn much.

Clay glared at Hotch and said "That was uncalled for. I think you owe Emily an apology."

Emily glared up at Hotch and pointed her finger out the door and said "Get the fuck away from me you fucking bastard. I don't want to see you EVER AGAIN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I GET OUT OF THIS BED AND HURT YOU! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIVE YOU!"

Hotch looked at Emily in shock as her words registered with him. He saw the hatred in her eyes when he looked at her and when he looked around he saw varying degrees of hatred and disgust in everyone else's eyes so he turned on his heel and walked out of her hospital room. He was ashamed of what he said but it wasn't like he could take the words back now. He was just angry when he heard Emily say that she didn't know who the father of her baby was because he was in love with her and couldn't stomach the idea of her sleeping with someone that wasn't him.

John put a hand on Emily's shoulder and then rubbed it down her arm and he said "Pumpkin what do you mean you don't know who the father of your baby is? Did you have a one night stand or something?"

Emily shook her head and looked up at her Dad with tears in her eyes and said "No Daddy I didn't. When I say I don't know I'm saying that because the last time I can remember that I had sex with someone was way over a year ago so I don't know how I became pregnant. I don't remember sleeping with anyone at all. I know that there were some nights after rough cases I went to the bar with the team or myself but I don't even remember meeting any guys that interested me. I don't know how I got pregnant or who the father is. I'm such a bad person. Hotch is right."

Katie stepped forward and drew her sister into a hug and said "Shhh Emily we'll figure this out. You're not a bad person at all. There are lots of reasons why you maybe can't remember but the one that is mostly jumping out at me is someone slipping you the date rape drug. I know that can cause memory loss."

At that all of the men in the room gasped because that thought never occurred to them and the Doctor said "I'm going to do a full work up on your blood and also do an Ultra Sound to check on the baby. After those results are in we will talk about what the next step is. Agent Prentiss the most important thing for you to do right now is to remain calm."

Emily nodded her head and then put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Clay, Dave, Happy, Jax, and John all watched Emily in concern. They all had the same thought running through their mind and that was to find out all the information they could and try to figure out what happened to Emily and why she doesn't remember a thing.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter will have a song title prompt in it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA! *clears throat as I look at Cass* Just so you know I still have Jax and Hotch handcuffed but now they are handcuffed to each other! *laughs evily*

Prompt: You Dropped a Bomb on Me – Gap Band

After calming down some Hotch made his way back into the exam room that Emily was in. He couldn't believe what an ass he had been to her and he wouldn't be surprised at all if she threw him out of her room. He deserved to get thrown out of her room and much more. He just hoped that he could explain to her why he acted the way that he did.

He took in a deep breath and then opened the door to the room and said "May I come in please? And can I have a word with Emily alone? Well as alone as I can since Clay is in here."

Katie rounded and glared at Hotch and said "We'll let you talk to her alone but so help me Hotch if you hurt her anymore than you already have today I will kick your ass!"

Hotch swallowed and nodded and waited until Happy, Jax, John, Dave, and Katie had exited the room before he entered the room. He looked over and saw Clay glaring at him and he ducked his head. He knew that he deserved the glare but it didn't mean that he was going to have to acknowledge it or Clay.

He walked over to Emily and took her hand in his and held onto it even when Emily flinched and he looked down at her and said "I'm so sorry for what I said to you Sweetheart. I know that you're not the type of person to sleep around. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation and I really don't expect you to give it to me with the way I talked to you earlier."

Emily looked up at Hotch and tried to glare at him but she couldn't. She could tell that he was so concerned for her and about what he said that she couldn't really hold it against him. She would feel the same way she knew if she was in his shoes.

"It's alright Aaron just don't ever say something like that again. What you said hurt and it cut me deep. Do you really think I am the type of woman who would sleep with just anybody? My God Hotch are you so fucking blind? I'm in love with you and I have been for so long." Emily said. She felt tears rush into her eyes and she blinked them away. Right now she couldn't afford to let them fall.

Hotch bent down and kissed the tears away that leaked out from Emily's eyes and said "I really am sorry Sweetheart. It's just you dropped a bomb on me. I'm not blind and I know that you are in love with me. Hell I'm in love with you too but I'm scared of messing it. I would rather die than mess it up with us."

Clay snorted from over in his bed and said "Dude you can't be afraid of love. If you love her then be with her. Life is too short to fuck up. Trust me I know from first hand experience."

Hotch looked over at Clay and nodded and then looked back at Emily and said "Clay is right Emily. I'm tired of wasting time. If you'll have me I want to be with you."

Emily smiled and pulled Hotch down and gave him a kiss and said "I want you Aaron and I love you too."

Clay smiled at Hotch and Emily and thought about how cute of a couple they made. He just hoped that Hotch never made the same mistake as he himself has.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews… I'm glad that you guys are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA! *clears throat and then laughs* Cass you are so not getting Hotch back since I kidnapped him last night… That is what you get for the comment you made last night! *laughs evily*

Emily wasn't happy that she had to stay overnight in the hospital. The only good thing about it was the fact that her Dad pulled some strings to make sure she shared a room with Clay. Otherwise she would have been completely bored.

"God I hate hospitals." Emily said as she tried to get comfortable in the hospital bed she was currently in.

Clay chuckled from the other bed and said "So do I honey so do I. Are you and the little one doing alright?"

Emily sighed and said "I'm fine I don't understand why they want to keep me."

Clay let a full laugh out and shook his head. "They need to make sure you and the baby are okay. You were beaten pretty badly Emily."

Emily sighed. "I know Clay but it still doesn't mean I have to like it. I could be doing better things than laying here."

Clay looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and said "Like what?"

Emily threw him a dirty look and said "I could be helping the team come up with a profile on the rapist or I could be looking for my nephew. Either way I could be doing something better."

Clay understood where she was coming from and said "I know what you mean honey but you have to think of yourself and your baby first. Once we get out of here I am going to have Juice look into you and thirteen weeks ago. I'm not doing it because I want to see what goes on in your life but I'm doing it because I care and I want to help you find out who the father of your baby is. Is that alright with you?"

Emily thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Yes, it is alright. I really want to know how I don't remember screwing someone. If I found out I was drugged then I am going to kill somebody."

Clay snorted. "Stand in line honey. If I find out you were drugged I will be killing them first or your Dad will be. Nobody messes with SAMCRO and gets away with it."

Emily smiled and said "So I'm SAMCRO now am I?"

"Of course you are Sis." Katie said walking into the hospital room.

Clay looked over at Katie and said "I really am sorry about everything earlier today."

Katie went over and kissed Clay on the cheek and said "Don't worry about it Clay. We're cool but I'm not so sure your wife is going to be safe anytime soon."

Clay raised an eyebrow and said 'Why is that Katie?"

Katie chuckled and said "It seems JJ and Penelope have dug up some information on Mom and Mom is trying to use you to get them not to tell Dad or Jax what they have found."

Clay grew a thunderous expression on his face and said "It's about time somebody stood up to your Mother. Tell JJ and Penelope not to worry about it. They can do what they want. I have just about had all I can take of your Mother's shenanigans."

Emily looked over at Katie and said "What did they find out?"

Katie shook her head. "They will be here later. They want to sit down with you, Jax, Clay, John and me."

At that both Emily and Clay looked at one another and Emily said "Oh shit whatever it is that they found must not be good."

Clay huffed and then snorted again. "Anything involving Gemma can't be good."

Katie nodded and said "What step dad is saying is the truth. Anyways Sis how are you and my niece or nephew doing?"

Emily sighed and said "We're fine and we will continue to be fine. The Doctor put me in here for no reason what so ever."

Katie laughed and said "Says the woman who was getting strangled before Happy saved her."

Emily frowned and sighed "Speaking of Happy I need to thank him."

Clay laughed and said "His face will be priceless if you thank him honey. He has never had someone thank him for killing someone before."

Emily chuckled and said "Yea well he saved my life. So he can take my thanks and accept it."

Clay looked over at Emily and smiled. He knew that he was going to love her like she was his own. He also knew that him and John would have to sit down and talk soon about everything that happened years ago.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews… Glad you are liking the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA! *smirks at Cass* Are you ready to behave so that you can have Hotch back yet?

About thirty minutes after Katie arrived Penelope and JJ walked into the Clay and Emily's hospital room with big grins on their faces followed by John and Jax.

"So what is it that you found on my so called wife?" Clay asked. He was really interested in what they found and not because he wanted to protect Gemma. But because he wanted to finally know what kind of woman he had married.

Penelope looked over at Clay with a raised eyebrow and said "Are you trying to protect her or something?"

Clay shook his head. "No, I'm done protecting her. After the things she has done she doesn't really deserve to be protected. I just want to know what kind of woman I married. I thought I knew everything about her but I'm learning a bunch of stuff I didn't know."

JJ nodded and said "Well you all may want to sit down because what we have found out is a doozy."

Jax and John exchanged looks and Jax went over and sat on the edge of Clay's bed while John perched on the edge of Emily's bed with Katie beside him.

Penelope cleared her throat and said "It would seem that Gemma has been up to a lot over the years. She has been having an affair with the leader of the Niners and with the leader of the Mayans."

Clay and Jax's mouth both dropped open and Clay said "You're kidding me. She has been screwing behind my back?"

JJ nodded and said "Not only that earlier this year she had an abortion because she ended up pregnant and she wasn't sure who the Father was. On top of that she has been in contact with someone by the name of Cameron. I don't remember his name right off but she talks to him every day."

Jax jumped up and growled "That is the SOB who has my son! What in the hell does she know?"

Penelope held up her hand and looked at Katie and said "I'm sorry sweetie but she has also been telling your ex every move you make. I had Dave and Derek check out Jax's, Happy's and Opie's bike and they all had tracking devices on them. Clay's, Tig's, Chibs, Bobby's and Juice's bike's also have tracking devices in them. Jax's house was bugged and I was able to find out that everything that is recorded goes back to Gemma."

Emily glared and said "Is she our Mother or is she a fucking spy? What in the fuck is she up too?"

John stood up and said "I think that as soon as Clay and Emily get out of the hospital tomorrow we will call a meeting. This meeting is going to be different because the BAU team and the women will be sitting in on it. I think it is time to let it all come out about Gemma and see how she likes not being the one calling the shots. What did she say when you two confronted her? I know that you confronted her because I heard her yelling."

Penelope and JJ looked at one another and laughed and JJ said "She threatened to have Clay kill us. We asked if she thought he would once he learned about her extra activities that he didn't know about. Her words were that he wouldn't believe us."

Clay shook his head and looked at the group assembled and said "I believe everything you said. I knew that Gemma was loving the fact that I was president and that she used it to her advantage to scare people but this is way too much. She needs to be dealt with and she needs to be dealt with soon."

Jax stood up and rubbed his hands down his face. "I can't believe my own Mother is in contact with the man who has my son. Hell with the man who has her grandson. What kind of fucking game is she playing?"

Emily looked over at Jax and said "Bro you need to calm down for now. We will get the answers we need tomorrow. I promise you we will."

Jax nodded and said "God Katie I'm sorry about what Mom is doing to you."

Katie closed her eyes and when she opened them you could see the hatred in her eyes. "She's going to regret what she has done. Not only has she put me in danger but she has also put her oldest Grandson in danger. The grandson that she professes to love."

John wrapped his arm around his daughter and said "It's alright honey. We will fix your Mother once and for all."

Katie nodded and sucked in a breath and said "Thank you Daddy."

John smiled and kissed Katie on the head. "No thanks needed honey. You are my daughter and I will protect you. I'm tired of your Mother already again and I have only been in her presecnce for a couple hours total."

Clay laughed and looked at John. "I know we need to talk and we will. What do you think about talking tomorrow after Church?"

John looked over at Clay and stared at him for a few minutes before nodding. "I agree that we need to talk. But I also think that I need to give you an apology. But yes you are right we will talk after Church tomorrow."

Clay nodded and Jax said "Alright so are we all agreed that until tomorrow we keep this under wraps from the rest of the club?"

One by one everyone nodded. Each had basically the same thought running through their head which is that come tomorrow the shit is going to hit the fan. They each wanted a chance to tell Gemma exactly what they thought of her.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad that you guys like this story! Sorry for the delay in updating but since I heard about AJ Cook and Paget Brewster my brain went blank... I had this chapter half edited a while back but I couldn't get my CM characters to do what I wanted them too... So I hope that this chapter turns out right!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Emily and Clay ended up having to stay in the hospital two days instead of one but both were very happy that they were now getting out. They couldn't wait to get to the club house. At one time or another everyone from the Sons and the team had came to visit them. The only one who didn't visit them was Gemma.

Emily and Clay both looked up when there was a knock on their hospital room door and smiled when they saw Katie, John, Dave, Hotch, and Jax.

"So are you two ready to get out of here?" John asked walking in.

Clay smirked. "We've been ready since yesterday. I think if Emily has to stay one more day in here that she will end up either shooting the Nurse or the Doctor."

Hotch looked over at Emily and glowered at her. "Did you give the Doctors and Nurses a hard time Sweetheart?"

Emily tried to look innocent but failed as she grinned at the man she loved and said "Who me? I would never do something like that."

At that everyone laughed and John said "Sure you wouldn't honey."

Clay shook his head and said "Are they ready to let us out of here?"

Katie held up the papers she had in her hand and leaned back against Dave as she said "We have your discharge papers. Both of you are to take it easy and no strenuous activities."

Emily wiggled her eyebrows at Hotch and said "Does that mean I don't get to have my wicked way with you yet?"

Hotch's mouth dropped open and he said "Emily!"

Emily just laughed. "Relax Aaron I was only kidding. I'm still in pain so I know I ain't up to screwing your brains out yet."

Once more Hotch's mouth dropped open causing Dave, Katie, Jax, John, and Clay all to laugh. They thought it was funny that Hotch was still shocked about some of the things Emily says after all the years he has known her.

John looked over at his daughter with a grin while shaking his head. "Now Emily honey do you want to give your man a heart attack before you get him in bed?"

Katie burst out laughing and said "Dad I think you just gave Emily's man a heart attack."

Dave turned his head to look at Hotch and when he saw the look on his best friend's face he said "Breathe Aaron you need to breathe."

Hotch sucked in a deep breath and then looked at Emily and then John and murmured "What kind of family did I get myself into."

Everyone laughed and Clay said "Son you got yourself into a family that will always be there for you no matter what. Yes, we may say things off the wall but that is what makes us, us."

John nodded and said "I couldn't have said it any better. Now let's get you two back to the club house. The rest of the guys and the team are all waiting on us. Once we get there we will talk and decide what it is that we are going to do with Gemma."

A hard look came over Clay's and Emily's face and Clay said "I know what I'd like to do to her but right now you're right this needs to be brought to the clubs attention and then we vote."

John nodded and looked Clay in the eye as he said "I want my people to also get to vote. After all it will involve them too."

Clay nodded and looked at Jax and said "What do you think Jax?"

Jax nodded. "They have a right to have a say so. Because whatever is decided will not only affect the club but will affect them to a certain extent too."

Clay nodded. "How am I getting home? I refuse to ride bitch."

Katie laughed and threw Clay a set of keys. "I drove your bike over. I'll ride back with Dave."

Dave wrapped his arm around Katie's waist and said "You're damn straight you're riding back with me woman."

Emily chuckled and looked at Hotch. "Am I ride back with you?"

Hotch smirked. "Of course you are. Do you think I am going to trust anyone else with you?"

John chuckled and said "Well let's get going."

Hotch walked over and helped Emily out of the bed while Jax and John both made sure that Clay was steady on his feet. Then they were all on their way out of the hospital room and out of the hospital. They were each thinking about what they were about to discuss.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this story… My CM muse ran away on me… This chapter is short but I wanted to let everyone know what Emily was thinking as they made their way towards the club house… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Emily kept her arms wrapped around Hotch as he drove towards the club house. She had so much running through her mind that she wasn't sure what to think or do. She just knew that she was ready for a fight because she had no doubt that Gemma would put up a fight.

She was still having a hard time processing everything that she had learned. She couldn't believe that her own Mother put a hit out on her father. She may not get along with the woman she had thought for years was her Mother but at least she knew Elizabeth would never do something like that. She couldn't fathom a woman putting a hit out on her husband.

She even let her mind drift to what she was feeling towards her boss. If she was perfectly honest with herself she would admit that she has been in love with her Boss for the last couple of years. She couldn't think of one thing that she didn't love about Hotch. She really loved the way he made her feel and these last couple of days that feeling as intensified. He made her feel things she never thought that she would.

Then her thoughts drifted to Clay. She really liked him even after what he had done. She hated that he got shot but she was glad that he was okay. When she let her mind wander back to when she was younger she could actually recall Clay somewhat. She knew that him and her had to have a talk about her younger years but that could wait until after they dealt with Gemma.

She thought about the fact that she loved her brother and sister a lot already. She smiled as she thought about her sister with Dave. There was nobody that she would trust more than Dave when it came to Katie. She knew that Dave wouldn't let anything happen to her sister or her nephew. She looked over at them and laughed when she saw that Katie was in the process of biting Dave's neck.

Before she could stop herself she was leaning up and kissing Hotch on the neck. She smiled when she felt one of his hands pat hers letting her know that he liked it. So she kissed his neck again. She knew and knew that it would be sometime soon that she would get him into her bed because if she didn't she was going to go crazy with all the wanting and longing she felt for him.

She looked over at her Dad and smiled when she saw him and Clay riding side by side. She could tell that they had done this hundreds of times before. She smiled even bigger as she thought about the fact that more than likely they would end up doing this hundreds of more times together.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you all for the prayers and kind words… I know that it has been forever since I have updated this story… I had this story completely wrote out but as with my other CM stories I have to rewrite because my laptop that I had all my stories on was smashed and broken and couldn't be saved… This chapter may be a little short but the next one will be longer… This is basically a filler chapter before we get to everyone confronting Gemma. Enjoy! Katie this one is for you and thanks so much for the idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

After pulling up outside of T-M Dave got of his bike and helped Katie off of her bike. He may have just met her not to long ago but there was something about her that pulled him to him like a moth to a flame. After helping her off of the back of his bike he pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to hers and kissed her. As soon as her mouth opened he darted his tongue inside of her mouth and when she started kissing him back he groaned. He pulled her tighter up against him forgetting for the moment where they were and that there were other people around him.

Emily chuckled and elbowed Hotch getting his attention and then pointing to where Dave was kissing Katie. When she saw Hotch's mouth drop open she laughed even harder causing Jax, Clay, John, and then Tig, Happy, Opie, Spencer, Derek, Juice and the others who were outside to look at her and then follow where her finger was pointing too.

Tig followed Emily's finger to where it was pointing and he saw red. He didn't understand the feeling that swept through him when he saw Dave and Katie kissing but that didn't mean he wasn't about to do something about it. He has known Katie all of her life so he didn't understand why seeing her kiss Dave upset him so bad. Before he even realized it he was walking over to where the couple was standing and kissing not even remembering or caring where they were at. He wrenched Dave away from Katie not even noticing the surprised squeal that Katie let out. His fist pulled back and then he let it fly hitting Dave right in the face.

Katie looked at Tig in shock and said "Why in the hell did you do that? What in the fuck is wrong with you Tig?"

Tig ignored Katie and the surprised gasp of everyone else as he lunged at Dave knocking him to the ground. He quickly straddled Dave and pulled his fist back again and punched Dave once more in the face. After that he just started punching Dave anywhere and everywhere that he could reach. He didn't understand why he was acting this way and he didn't take the time to analyze why he was feeling this way. All he knew is seeing Dave kiss Katie like that lit something in him that caused him to want to hurt Dave if not outright kill him.

Jax was about to go pull Tig off of Dave when Clay stopped him. "Let them settle it Jax. They both need this."

Jax looked at Clay and growled "What the hell? Do you know why he attacked Dave like that out of the blue?"

Clay shrugged his shoulders. "I think Tig has feelings that all are mixed up about Katie and it set him off seeing Dave kiss her like that. Let them work it out Jax."

Jax sighed but nodded. He looked over and saw that Emily had her arm around Katie's shoulder giving her support and he smiled. He knew from the look in Emily's eyes that she must have came to the same conclusion as Clay did because not only was Emily's arm around Katie but he other hand was holding onto Hotch to keep him from stepping in.

Dave was in a little bit of pain but he managed to turn it around and he now straddled Tig and punched him as he growled "Why in the hell did you fucking attack me? What did I do to you?"

Tig glared up at Dave and growled "You are treating Katie like she is just some kind of meat! She is a woman damn it and a fine woman at that. If all you are after is sex then she needs a different man! At least I would never attack her like you did in front of everyone!"

All the fight went out of Dave at Tig's words. He knew what Tig was saying even if Tig didn't understand it completely. If he would have seen Tig do what he did to someone he cared about he would have reacted the same the way.

"Look man I am not just after Katie for a piece of meat. I know that you love her Tig and I want you to know that I will never hurt her in any way, shape or form. I want to protect her and be there for her. I'm sorry if you saw me kissing her as me attacking her. I just couldn't wait one more second to kiss her. You understand that don't you?" Dave said.

Tig felt his anger drain out of him as he saw the truth in Dave's eyes. "I do love her and if you ever hurt her I will kill you. Make no doubt about that. I'm not sorry for hitting you because you had it coming. But treat her better than that! She is not some crow eater. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

Dave nodded and then held his hand out to Tig. "Friends?"

Tig laughed and shook Dave's hand. "Friends."

Dave got up off of Tig and then helped Tig up off of the ground. He walked back over to Katie with Tig beside him and he smiled when he saw Katie look at Tig and then nod before she launched herself into Tig's arms. He knew then that Katie forgave Tig for punching him. He also knew that everything would be alright now between him and Tig.

Hotch looked at Emily and said loud enough for Dave to hear "Why didn't you let me help Dave?"

Emily laughed and shook her head. "Tig needed to do that just like Dave needed to figure out why Tig did it. They wouldn't have talked if you and Jax would have interfered like you both wanted too."

Dave looked at Emily and Hotch and nodded. "You are right Emily we wouldn't have. Everything is fine Aaron. We worked things out. We are both just a little worse for it but we will both be fine."

Jax walked over and heard the last part of what Dave said and laughed. "Well I never saw Tig calm down that quickly. I hope you two worked whatever was wrong out."

Dave nodded. "That we did."

Jax smiled and Emily said loud enough for everyone to hear "Now that, that is taken care of I think it is time that we go in and take care of Gemma. I know I have questions for her and I'm pretty sure all of you do too."

Everyone looked at Emily and wasn't surprised to see the hard glint in her eyes. Anyone who knew Emily and those of them who are getting to know her could tell that she was pissed and that she would get the answers to any and all questions that anyone had for Gemma. They all also knew that the shit was about to hit the fan and they wondered who if any of them would come away from it unscathed.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Ok I know it's been a long long time since I've updated this story! But I'm here now and this is the long awaited chapter! I'm not sure how it's going to turn out so let's see… LMAO…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

As soon as all of the Sons and the BAU team entered the club house Clay yelled "CHURCH NOW!"

Tig, Happy, Juice, Bobby, Chibs, Opie, and Piney all looked at Clay but nodded and headed towards the Chapel. They dropped their phones into the box and then entered followed by Clay, Jax, John, Hotch, Emily, Dave, JJ, Penelope, Derek, Spencer, and Katie. The only one left out of the chapel was Gemma and she was left with the new Prospect and one of the Nomads who had been brought in yesterday to make sure that she didn't try to leave.

Tig looked on in surprise as he saw that the women and the FBI Agents were all in the Chapel. "What is Katie and the Feebs doing in here Clay?"

Clay sat down in his seat with John standing behind him and looked at Tig. "This includes Katie as well as everyone else in here. It seems we have a traitor in our mist."

Everyone's mouths but Emily's, John's, Katie's, Dave's, Jax's, JJ's and Penelope's mouths dropped open and Tig demanded "What do you mean we have a traitor in our mist? What the hell is going on?"

Clay looked at John who gave him a nod and he turned back and looked at Tig then at the other Sons. "Well it seems that Gemma isn't what we believed her to be. She's been in contact with Cameron daily. She's also been sleeping with Laroy and Alverez. Not only that but she's been giving Katie's ex Katie's wearabouts. She has also planted tracking devices on all of the bikes."

Tig, Happy, Opie, Juice, Bobby, Chibs, and Piney all sat up straighter at this and Chibs said "Are you sure Clay?"

At this Clay looked over at JJ and Penelope who stepped forward and JJ said "I had Penelope look into Gemma after everything that went down the first day we were here. She hacked into some things and was able to trace all phone calls and everything. We had Dave and Derek sweep the bikes and found the tracking devices. Jax's home was also bugged and everything that was recorded was tracked back to Gemma. I'm sorry guys but everything Clay said is the truth."

At this point Jax finally spoke up. "We need to decide what is to be done. She has a lot to answer for and I think we all need to confront her like JJ and Penelope did. I want to know why she's been in contact with Cameron every day when she knows he has my son. This has got to stop. I know she's my Mother but I want her head on a fucking platter!"

One by one everyone nodded and Clay said "So do we confront her?"

Once again everyone in the room nodded and Emily finally spoke up from her spot beside Jax. "I want to be the one to ask her the questions first. If she doesn't answer then you all get a chance at her but I want answers and I have questions nobody else could ask but me. Is that okay with all of you?"

Clay looked at Emily and then at John and finally back to Emily. "I don't have a problem with it Sweetheart but we're all going to be with you. I don't trust her not to try to hurt you. She's cornered and she's going to do anything and everything that she can possibly think of to get out of this."

Emily nodded and gave Clay a slight smile. "I have no objection for you all to be there. You all deserve to have answers also."

Clay nodded and then banged the gavel down onto the table. "Then it's settled we'll talk to her. I think it's best if we do it in here so none of the kids can hear."

Jax nodded and then looked at Juice. "Juice, go get Gemma. I think it's time we get answers."

Juice nodded and stood up and left the Chapel and Jax looked at Emily and said "Sis, are you sure you want to do this? You only got our Mother back."

Emily shook her head. "No, Jax I want and need to do this. I have a feeling she knew all along that I was alive and where I was. I also want to know why in the fuck she is messing with my family!"

John looked at Emily and said "Just remember honey to keep your calm as long as you can. The quicker you get upset the more Gemma will think she has won."

Emily nodded again and Tig looked over at Emily and said "Come here baby girl. You need to get comfortable plus I want to be the one to make sure that Gemma doesn't lay a hand on you. Plus Happy will be next to me."

Emily chuckled at that but looked at Hotch who nodded and bent and kissed her lightly on the lips before gently pushing her towards Tig. "I want you as far away from your so called Mother as you can get. I trust Happy and Tig to keep you safe."

Emily sighed but nodded and walked around the table to Tig. She sat down on his lap and let out a sigh as a sharp pain went through her. She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. She was still in pain but she didn't want anyone to know it. She knew that the moment everyone knew how much pain she was in that they would demand her to sit back and let them do it.

A minute later Juice walked back into the Chapel with Gemma in front of him. He did a double take when he saw Emily on Tig's lap but didn't say anything. He gave a slight nod showing everyone that he knew why Emily was where she was.

Gemma smiled sweetly when she saw Clay and Jax and walked towards them. "I'm so glad you're out of the hospital baby. How are you doing?"

Clay flinched when Gemma leaned down to kiss him and he knew that she noticed because her face revealed the shock she felt at it.

Before Gemma could say anything Emily slapped both of her hands down onto the table in front of her and glared at her Mom. "Get the fuck away from my step dad you good for nothing whore!"


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I know it's been a while but here I am with another chapter... LOL... I originally had this chapter wrote out and ready to go but my laptop crashed... Now I decided to throw in an extra chapter before we get back to the juicy stuff... LOL... This chapter will be short but I want to show Gemma's thoughts and feelings... *** looks around * This oughta be fun! LMAO! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!**

Gemma knew what was taking place behind the closed Chapel doors and she could only hope and pray that Clay wouldn't believe them. But as soon as she tried to kiss him and he jerked away from her she knew then that he had believed what he had been told. She looked around the room and saw varying degrees of disgust and distrust on her boy's faces.

After what her daughter had just called her she glared at her. She knew that she would have to find a way to make Emily pay and she would if it was the last thing she did. She didn't care that Emily was her daughter. All she could think about is that her bitch of a daughter had probably just cost her, her marriage and everything else.

As she looked at her daughter she knew exactly what she was going to say and do. She would get her revenge in any way, shape or form that she could. She would make Emily, Katie, Jax, that JJ and that Penelope woman all pay for destroying her life. She couldn't believe that they had been able to dig stuff up on her that Juice couldn't even find.

She didn't regret though a minute or even a second of what she has done these last years. If she had to go back she would do it all over again. She was the Queen Bee and nobody and nothing would ever take that away from her. She wouldn't let anything take her status away. She would make sure that she always remained the Queen Bee.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Okay I decided one more short chapter and then they will start to be longer again... I want to show Clay's thoughts on everything he learned about Gemma and some other things...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or SoA!

Clay was still in shock at everything he had learned about Gemma. He didn't want to believe it but yet he knew that it was true. He just couldn't believe that she had turned her back on him, on her children and on the club like she had. He couldn't even begin to understand why she had done everything she had. The more he thought about it the angrier he became.

He couldn't believe how two faced his wife was. She got mad at him when the whole Cherry thing happened but yet she had been sleeping with Laroy at that time. He wanted to slap her but he also knew that he wouldn't. He didn't like beating on women or children and he didn't tolerate it. He knew that by the time this was over that Gemma would understand and see just how much she had fucked up.

Clay winced when Gemma touched him after Juice brought her in. He tried not to show a reaction but he couldn't stop himself from wincing at her touch. He couldn't believe that he ever thought her touch to be loving and caring when it had only ever been cold and calculating. As he looked into her eyes he couldn't see the woman that he fell in love with. All he saw was the woman he now hated worth a passion. All he saw when he looked into Gemma's eyes was the woman who helped to get his Grandson kidnapped. All he saw when he looked at Gemma was a traitor.

He shook his head in wonder at the woman standing in front of him. He didn't recognize her and he couldn't help but wonder if he had ever even known her.

His eyes cut to Emily in surprise when he heard what she said. He couldn't stop the smile that started to form on his lips and he didn't even really try too. He was surprised at her outburst but he shouldn't have been. Since they had been stuck in the hospital together he had gotten to know her and she had gotten to know him. He gave her a smile with a wink letting her know that he appreciated her caring enough about him to say something to the woman that he was married to. He had already begun to think of Emily like a daughter and he knew that she was starting to see him as a second father and that made him feel good.

Once more his eyes went back to the woman that had done everything she shouldn't have he shook his head. He knew that she was probably going to lie but he also knew that nobody in this room would believe her. He just wondered what she had to say for herself. He didn't even care anymore about her. The only thing he cared about was getting his Grandson back and making sure that his family and his club were all protected and had everything that they needed or wanted. He only cared about making sure that his step daughter and her son, his step son and his son and his other step daughter and her unborn baby finally got to their say to their so called Mother. He would do whatever it took to make sure that happened.


End file.
